Western Cabaret
by Loupiotte9
Summary: Yaku, mi-indien mi cowboy, vit dans un village à moitié déserté de l'Ouest. Il s'ennuie ferme jusqu'au jour où une famille bourgeoise dont le père veut acheter une concession vient troubler son ennui... et plus particulièrement le fils de la famille, Lev. La disparition soudaine d'une jeune fille transformera nos héros en un duo d'enquêteurs aussi étrange que comique.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà

Et je ne suis pas toute seule, non non non: voici le 1er chapitre de ma fanfiction Western Cabaret! Bon, ce sera du LevYaku (j'aime me centrer sur un couple en général), mais vraiment la romance n'est pas la priorité de cette histoire! Toujours de l'action et de l'aventure avec moi, donc vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyez (l'auteur se détache de toute responsabilité en cas de plainte pour publicité mensongère). Bref, j'adore les indiens d'Amérique depuis que je suis toute petite, j'avais lu un livre sur le sujet et je cherchais un thème pour une fanfic YakuLev: voilà l'équation qui a donné lieu à cette fanfiction!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première!

Au mois prochain, j'attends des retours!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Comme tous les jours à l'heure de la sieste, Yaku s'ennuyait ferme.

Car non, il n'allait pas se résoudre à aller dormir comme tous ces vieux ronchons qui constituaient la majorité de la population de ce patelin.

Mais dans ce cas-là, que faire ? Ne pensez pas que le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée en tête, c'est juste que toutes celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il les avaient déjà essayé à un moment ou à un autre. Il tenait assez mal l'alcool, donc boire une pinte était exclus, surtout qu'il devait à la base surveiller le bar, vu que le barman était lui, parti pioncer.

 _Comme 90 % des gens qui habitent ici..._

Rien que de penser à ce chiffre l'effrayait, car cela l'obligeait à admettre que Dustown était condamnée à tomber en poussière comme son nom l'indiquait, à moins d'une intervention divine qui ramènerait la moyenne d'âge en-dessous de 60 ans. Les 10 % restants étaient en général les enfants et petits-enfants des habitants, qui venaient passer des « vacances » ici, avant de repartir bien vite devant la tristesse de l'endroit.

Le seul qui restait, encore et toujours ? Eh bien, c'était lui, Yaku Morisuke.

Tous les habitants du bourg lui avaient raconté au moins trois fois chacun son histoire familiale, à croire qu'il ne la savait pas lui-même.

Mais bon, se la rappeler ferait passer le temps, et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Donc, Yaku est un métis. Le fils d'un cow-boy et d'une indienne. Le cow-boy en question, tout le monde le connaissait en tant que Jim l'éternel célibataire, le dragueur invétéré, et autres surnoms tout aussi flatteurs. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il est allé s'enticher d'une indienne de la réserve voisine. Ayanna, qu'elle s'appelait. Yaku apprit plus tard que ce nom signifiait « innocence » en amérindien, ce qui selon représentait assez bien l'image qu'il se faisait de sa mère : la naïveté incarnée, pour être aller s'unir à un cow-boy en sachant pertinemment que c'était mal vu, qu'elle serait chassée de sa tribu et que ce n'était certainement pas son père qui allait l'aider à se sortir de ce guêpier, vu que Jim est mort peu après d'une balle dans le dos. Un homme jaloux de sa popularité auprès des femmes ? Ou quelqu'un qui n'acceptait pas ses goûts pour les jolies indiennes ? On n'a jamais su.

Toujours est-il que cette histoire a bien retourné Dustown et les villes alentours pendant longtemps. Ayanna, elle, s'en est plutôt bien sorti comparé à son compagnon. Du moins, au début. L'indienne a donc réussi à élever son enfant auprès de sa tribu, protégée par le grand chef qui en a fait sa compagne. Mais la plupart des indiens n'étaient pas d'accord, et Wakiza, le chef, a été obligé de chasser Ayanna après que celle-ci lui ait fait quelques petits papooses, histoire d'avoir quelques guerriers en plus.

Cependant, Yaku n'a pas eu le même sort que ses demis-frères. Non, on a préféré l'envoyer à Dustown à sept ans, afin d'éloigner de manière définitive « le mauvais œil » porté par son sang impur. Du moins, c'était l'avis du chaman, alors Wakiza a préféré suivre ce conseil pour éviter de se faire lyncher pendant encore des années.

Le jeune garçon a donc passé les onze années qui suivirent dans ce village, qui a progressivement perdu tous ses habitants, ces derniers ayant préféré partir à la conquête de l'or, de l'Ouest et des indiens dans des villes un peu plus fréquentées.

Yaku aurait bien aimé les suivre, mais la vie ne lui ayant guère fait de cadeaux, il était de nature assez pessimiste. Qu'est-ce qu'un métis comme lui pouvait bien faire dans une grande ville ? Coursier pour le restant de ses jours ? Et au niveau amoureux, aucune femme censée ne voudrait prendre le risque de se faire rejeter de tous les côtés pour avoir épousé un homme de sang indien. Les indiens ne voulaient pas de lui, les cow-boys non plus, et bien au temps rester dans cet endroit intermédiaire qu'était Dustown. C'est ce que Yaku pensait, et il en était relativement content, même si, l'ennui aidant, il se laissait aller à des rêveries mélancoliques...

C'est alors qu'un bruit plutôt inhabituel perturba ses pensées.

Une charrette avançait dans l'allée principale du village, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins très longtemps, la plupart des gens se rendant à Dustown à pied.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien ici que vous voulez aller ? C'est le village le plus morne que je connaisse...

C'était Akaashi, le conducteur de charrettes de Owl City, la grande ville d'à côté. Toujours aussi apathique, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de donner son avis sur absolument toutes les destinations où il pouvait aller. Et pester contre Dustown, dont il était originaire mais en faisait son plus grand secret, restait son activité favorite.

Étonnamment, une voix haut perchée lui répondit avec enthousiasme :

\- Justement, les villes les plus désertées sont les plus pittoresques ! Et c'est juste à côté de là où nous voulons construire notre concession, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?

\- Tout à fait, Ania. D'ailleurs mon brave, la Golden River passe bien par ici ?

\- Oui, mais il ne reste plus grand-cho...

L'homme ne semblait pas cette fois-ci pas avoir besoin de l'avis d'Akaashi, juste d'une information, si bien qu'il continua :

\- Nous trouverons les plus grosses pépites de toute l'Amérique ici, j'ai engagé les meilleurs prospecteurs d'or pour cela !

Yaku était tout simplement médusé devant cette scène. En voilà une belle bande d'illuminés ! L'or de la Golden River avait été récupéré depuis belle lurette, mais certains prospecteurs à la retraite arrivaient encore à tromper certains riches imbéciles qui pensaient agrandir encore plus leur fortune déjà énorme.

La plupart s'arrêtaient à Owl City pour avoir de l'animation, mais apparemment, ceux-là avaient décidés de s'installer à Dustown pour son charme « pittoresque », ce dont Yaku doutait fortement.

Attirés par le bruit, la plupart des habitants de Dustown sortirent de leurs maisons, l'air à la fois ensommeillé, curieux et surpris.

Mais le plus surpris était le gérant de « l'hôtel » du village, dont les yeux lui sortaient littéralement des orbites. Ukai le barman semblant s'être réveillé et prêt à servir les clients qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver pour parler de l'événement, Yaku en déduisit que personne ne ferait attention à lui durant les prochaines heures et qu'il pouvait tranquillement aller enquêter sur cette famille.

Sortant discrètement dans la rue, le brunet s'attela à la contemplation plus ou moins subtile des nouveaux arrivants, tout comme le faisait l'entièreté du village. D'ailleurs, ces derniers faisaient moins les fiers maintenant qu'ils étaient observés comme du bétail et qu'Akaashi était parti, sans se préoccuper un seul instant du sort de ses clients.

Yaku était assez étonné de leur apparence : oui, il se doutait qu'ils allaient être étrangers, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! L'ensemble de la famille avait les cheveux gris et une peau très pâle, mais le plus terrifiant de tous était sans conteste celui que Yaku supposait être le fils de la famille, à son air juvénile.

Car malgré cet air juvénile (que Yaku qualifia même de niais après quelques instants de réflexion), le jeune garçon était absolument gigantesque, au moins deux mètres. Et si il y a bien une chose que Yaku déteste particulièrement, ce sont les gens grands. Non pas que le fait que les gens soient grands le dérange vraiment, mais le problème, c'est qu'ils sont grands par rapport à LUI, Yaku Morisuke et son misérable 1m65. Dans sa grande malchance, il avait bien entendu fallu qu'il hérite de la petite taille de sa mère, comme si son teint plus hâlé que la moyenne ne suffisait pas. Et encore, il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs comme le jais...

Bref, le fils était grand, et il avait des yeux verts brillant tels des pupilles de chat, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Pour l'instant, il discutait avec celle que Yaku supposait être sa sœur, qui avait un œil marron et un œil bleu. Décidément, cette famille allait faire parler d'elle pendant au moins dix ans, à Dustown...

C'est alors qu'un frisson parcourut soudainement l'échine du métis. Le géant avait tourné son regard vers lui, et Yaku était alors incapable de se détacher de ces pupilles vertes. Était-ce de la terreur ou de la fascination ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. L'étranger secoua alors une énorme paluche pour dire bonjour, ce qui fit penser à Yaku que cette main faisait bien la taille de sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. Son corps, bien proportionné mais fin, se tourna alors vers lui. Le brunet compris alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris avait la ferme intention de se diriger dans sa direction pour lui parler de je-ne-sais-quoi, et qu'il y serait dans moins de trois pas, à en juger par la longueur de ses jambes.

Yaku se redressa fièrement, prêt à affronter l'ennemi avec dignité. Ce sursaut de courage ne lui fut cependant pas utile, puisque la famille se dirigea vers le bureau du « shérif », qui se donnait ce nom uniquement pour la gloire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tape dans le dos dudit shérif le réveille :

\- Allez, mon petit, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour accueillir ces étrangers comme il faut dans notre bonne vieille Dustown !

Yaku vit alors avec terreur la porte se rapprocher de lui, poussé comme il l'était par le vieux Nekomata. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se refermer derrière sa personne, et il fut alors obligé de faire face à ceux qui allait troubler son ennui plus sûrement qu'une tempête de sable.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard, j'espère que les personnes qui attendaient la suite avec impatience (est-ce qu'il y en a déjà? Je m'emballe) ne s'en trouveront pas déçues. Bref, voilà le deuxième chapitre, qui plante un peu le cadre des relations entre Yaku et Lev. Au passage, j'adore écrire les pensées de Yaku, ça me permet de mettre des tas de phrases sarcastiques.

Bon, au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Yaku était plus que mal à l'aise devant cette situation, et franchement, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais plutôt qu'il avait peur de comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Nekomata s'assit derrière son bureau, et le siège craque sous son poids, ce qui confirma ce que Yaku soupçonnait déjà : le shérif avait prit du poids, une fois de plus. En même temps, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait le lui reprocher ici, vu que les vieillards du village étaient soit semblables à Nekomata, soit aussi secs que des bâtons et presque envieux de l'embonpoint de leurs camarades.

Les nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent vers lui, pensant que son arrivée signifiait que l'on allait leur expliquer ce qui les attendait.

C'est alors que Yaku remarque Washijo, le gérant de l'hôtel. Le métis était incapable de dire si ce dernier était heureux d'avoir des clients potentiels, ou en proie à la plus grande panique car il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de chambres.

Après un silence plutôt pesant, Nekomata se décida à parler :

\- Bienvenue à Dustown, chers étrangers. Je suis le shérif Nekomata. Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris de voir des personnes décidées à s'installer pour un moment dans notre charmant village, sachant que vous n'êtes pas originaires d'ici, si je ne m'abuse.

Du tac au tac, le mari répondit. Yaku constata qu'il était assez énervé, et donc sûrement ce genre de personne qui aime que les choses aillent vite, et dans son sens. Autrement dit, en grande partie l'inverse de la philosophie de vie dustownienne, où on se laissait plutôt porter par les évènements :

\- Merci pour cet accueil très chaleureux, monsieur Nekomata. En effet, nous serons présent dans votre village pendant quelques temps, puisque nous avons l'intention de construire une concession près de la Golden River, car nous avons entendu dire qu'il restait de l'or dans cette zone-là, car elle est assez proche des indiens. Y-a-t'il un endroit où nous pourrions loger, comme un hôtel ?

\- Tout à fait, mon ami Washijo ici présent est le gérant de l'hôtel du village. Mais il y a cependant un petit problème, que Washijo expliquera sans aucun doute mieux que moi.

Yaku frissonna en se rendant compte de combien le shérif Nekomata pouvait être diabolique quand l'envie lui prenait. D'un geste de la tête, il invita Washijo à prendre la parole. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son front, et Yaku se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur... :

\- Euh... oui, tout à fait, nous avons un léger problème. Voyez-vous, le village de Dustown ne reçoit pas souvent des visiteurs, ou ces derniers vont dormir chez un habitant car en général ils font partie de la famille. Donc mon hôtel sert rarement, et comme je n'ai guère besoin de revenus, ce n'est pas un problème... Bref je m'égare. J'ai donc quelques draps qui seront tout à fait convenables pour Monsieur et Madame, ainsi que pour Mademoiselle, car je m'en voudrais de faire dormir une aussi jeune et jolie personne dans le foin. Mais, je pense que vous avez compris le problème, je n'ai point de draps, voire même de lit, pour Monsieur votre fils.

\- En effet, cela est fort ennuyeux... Mais, si je comprends bien vos intentions, je pense que le jeune homme qui n'a pas encore parlé présentement pourra aider à résoudre ce problème ?

C'était le mari qui venait de parler, un homme presque aussi grand que son fils, mais cependant beaucoup plus sec. Il avait étonnamment un regard plutôt affable, mais cela n'empêcha pas Yaku de se recroqueviller légèrement sous l'observation de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Après un autre silence (Yaku soupçonnait Nekomata d'avoir fait exprès de l'avoir fait durer), Nekomata reprit la parole :

\- Tout à fait, mon cher monsieur. Yaku est le seul jeune de tout notre village, j'ai donc naturellement pensé qu'il pouvait bien s'entendre avec votre fils. Ainsi, quand Washijo m'a brièvement exposé le problème qui nous réunis actuellement ici, l'idée que Yaku puisse partager sa chambre avec votre fils m'est venue à l'esprit. Nous en avons discuté, et Yaku est d'accord. Cela vous convient-il également, Monsieur... ?

\- Haiba, nous sommes la famille Haiba. Et oui, cette solution me convient tout à fait. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais peur que mes enfants s'ennuient un peu le temps que la maison soit construite, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'une ville se trouvait non loin, ce qui plaira sans aucun doute à Alisa, et si mon fils peu avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, je n'en suis que plus heureux !

Cette discussion pleine de bons sentiments se termina donc sur une bonne poignée de mains, le shérif étant plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi à éviter un incident diplomatique avec les premiers « touristes » en ville depuis au moins un an.

Yaku était absolument terrifié par la situation. Pas par le fait de devoir partager ses journées avec un jeune de son âge, c'était même plutôt positif pour éviter tout ennui. Mais quand même, on aurait pu le prévenir avant !

Surtout que Nekomata semblait manifestement décidé à fêter cette arrivée autour d'une bière, et emmena résolument le chef de la famille Haiba vers le bar, pendant que la femme et sa fille se dirigeait vers l'hôtel, accompagnées de Washijo, pour y déposer leurs affaires. Quand à Yaku, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'emmener son camarade visiter la ville, puisqu'il semblait que c'était la tâche qui lui était assignée. Le géant aux cheveux gris s'avança vers le brunet, et lui tendit une main gigantesque :

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Lev, ça veut dire lion en russe ! Et toi, c'est Yaku, non ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

D'accord... Yaku comprenait pourquoi ses parents l'avaient appelé ainsi, le garçon avait tout l'air du lion en apparence avenant mais qui peut se jeter sur vous à la moindre contrariété. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il savoir la signification de son prénom à lui ? Il était vraiment bizarre...

\- Oui, je m'appelle Yaku, et ça veut dire longue nui...

Immédiatement, Lev reprit la parole, Yaku n'était même pas certain qu'il ait écouté la réponse qu'il lui avait donné, malgré les étincelles qui brillaient dans ses yeux :

\- Cooool ! Dis, vu que t'es vraiment tout petit, je me demandais : tes parents étaient petits aussi ?

Génial... Voilà que ce parfait inconnu se permettait de se moquer de sa taille, et en plus d'aborder sa famille, sujets ô combien complexes. Yaku se retenait de lui foutre un coup de pied aux fesses, partie la plus haute du corps de son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait atteindre avec le pied. Mais attendez, avec la taille qu'il a, Yaku était bien incapable de savoir l'âge de cet énergumène, et donc savoir si il était plus âgé que lui ou non ! Car plus âgé, cela signifie peut-être qu'il a des envies différentes qu'un garçon de dix-huit ans... imaginez qu'il ait vingt ans... il ne resterait pas longtemps ici, c'en est certain !

\- Euh, on en parlera plus tard... mais en fait, tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai seize ans, et toi ?

Contenant tant bien que mal son air ahuri en pensant que Lev n'avait sûrement pas fini sa croissance, Yaku maugréa un bref : « dix-huit ans... » Bon sang, qu'il détestait devoir dire son âge devant quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui, mais plus grand en talle. Et là, c'était particulièrement peu flatteur pour son ego, qui lui hurlait qu'il était un minable comparé à cet être gigantesque qui allait l'accompagner durant les prochains jours.

Décidant que la suite de la conversation ne pouvait qu'être plus humiliante pour lui, Yaku prit les choses en main :

\- Bon je te fais visiter le village ? Pour l'extérieur, il faudra attendre ta famille...

\- Ouais ! Allons-y !

 _Il a douze ans dans sa tête, c'est pas possible..._

pensa Yaku sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard de deux jours! Le lundi et le mardi sont deux jours assez chargés pour moi, et je n'ai quasiment pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera suffisamment afin d'oublier ce léger contretemps.

Donc, toujours peu d'action ici (en même temps, j'essaie de faire durer ma fanfiction sans que vous vous ennuyez, mais comme je suis très nulle à ça, je me rend compte que ma fanfiction va faire environ 10 chapitres...), mais toujours un rapprochement entre Lev et Yaku, que je ne me souvenais pas être aussi clair. Bref, je le laisse tel qu'il est, je verrai bien!

Au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les deux compères sortirent de la baraque du shérif, et Yaku prit évidemment la tête pour montrer les environs :

\- Bon alors, là, tu as l'hôtel, là, le bar, et les différentes maisons...

Le brunet se rendit alors compte que son idée de faire visiter le village à Lev était certes bonne sur le principe, mais quand il y aussi peu de choses à voir, ça en devient rapidement embarrassant.

Mais heureusement, Lev était intarissable en matière de questions, si bien que Yaku se transforma rapidement en un guide touristique :

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui a construit la ville... Les jeunes sont partis parce qu'ils voulaient trouver du travail... Et moi, bah, je suis pas parti parce que...

Et voilà qu'il était bien embêté maintenant, à expliquer toute son histoire familiale à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'une heure.

\- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, tu veux ? C'est quand même plus pratique que de parler de ça au milieu de la rue.

Mince... En y repensant, Yaku remarqua que le seul « endroit plus tranquille » qu'il avait à l'esprit, c'était sa « chambre ». Et il se souvint alors qu'il devait partager ladite chambre avec Lev. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise à cette idée ? Non pas qu'il soit dérangé par la cohabitation, mais ça lui faisait bizarre, c'était certain.

Sa « pièce à vivre », comme il l'appelait afin de ne pas la réduire à la simple utilité du sommeil, se trouvait au-dessus de la maison du barman, qui se trouvait elle-même au dessus de bar. Yaku ne l'avait pas vraiment aménagée, mais il y avait là certains objets et souvenirs qui étaient assez précieux.

Lev ne manqua pas de remarquer les objets en question, la plupart étant liés au sang indien du métis, qui tenait à garder un certain lien avec son origine « souillée », comme certains imbéciles pouvaient le dire.

Il avait donc là un attrape-rêve, un tomahawk qu'il était incapable de soulever, mais qu'il gardait juste pour décorer, un arc et des flèches dont il savait à peu près se servir, ainsi que des petites figurines en bois, qui lui servaient de jouets enfant.

Le géant russe observait d'un air fasciné tout les objets : il prit le tomahawk d'une seule main, à la grande stupeur de Yaku, faillit casser une flèche, mais manipula avec la plus grande attention les figurines, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Yaku avait donc en face de lui un enfant, parfaitement. Mais attendez...

\- En fait, tu as quel âge, Lev ?

\- J'ai quinze ans, et toi ?

Le jeune métis était partagé par des émotions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres : d'un côté, la stupéfaction de se retrouver devant quelqu'un de trois ans de moins que lui, mais beaaaucoup plus grand, de l'autre la réticence à dire que lui, avait dix-huit ans, mais était beaucoup plus petit... sans compter la familiarité apparente de ce géant qu'il connaissait depuis approximativement une demi-heure !

Et bien entendu, la réaction du russe ne surpris en aucun cas le brunet :

\- Ah mais tu les fait pas du tout ! Je pensais que tu avais mon âge, voire moins !

Renonçant à se jeter sur une flèche et à la planter dans la tête de son interlocuteur, Yaku préfera soupirer bruyamment, espérant que Lev comprendrait que ce genre de commentaire pouvait être vexant.

Mais non, cet imbécile fini s'était déjà précipité sur le lit de Yaku et, s'asseyant dessus avec la délicatesse d'une tornade qui fit voler quelques brins de paille qui composaient ledit lit demanda comme l'enfant qu'il était :

\- Et moi, je dors où ?

Yaku vit ici l'occasion rêvée pour que son jeune compagnon arrête de lui casser les pieds et se rende accessoirement utile. Les deux garçons se rendirent donc à l'écurie afin de prendre la paille nécessaire pour le lit de Lev.

Mais bien entendu, ce ne fut pas aussi facile que prévu...

Tout d'abord parce que écurie égal chevaux, donc Lev, oubliant totalement sa mission d'origine, se mit à les caresser, à demander leurs noms, à leur donner de la paille... Yaku était désespéré.

Surtout que le russe, du haut de ses 1m96, avait besoin d'un lit beaucoup plus grand que celui du brunet !

Yaku tenta donc tant bien que mal de rassembler la paille nécessaire à bourrer le lit de Lev, mais comme le principal concerné ne l'aidait pas, il avait bien du mal à s'en sortir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le métis chuta en essayant de transporter une quantité de paille trop imposante pour sa taille, et se retrouver couvert par cette dernière.

L'avantage de cette mésaventure est que Lev, après s'être copieusement moqué de Yaku, consentit à l'aider dans sa tâche, ce qui accéléra grandement les choses. Bien sûr, Yaku dû promettre à Lev de l'emmener faire un tour à cheval demain, promesse totalement inutile vu que le tour en question était déjà prévu, ne serait-ce que pour visiter l'emplacement de la future concession de la famille Haiba.

L'installation du lit de Lev se fit en rien de temps, mais le garçon aux cheveux gris insista pour retourner voir les chevaux dans l'écurie, ce qui était en vérité un prétexte pour faire une bataille de paille avec Yaku. Épuisés, les deux adolescents finirent par s'allonger dans la paille.

Yaku se surprit à penser qu'il s'était déjà attaché à ce gamin gigantesque, alors que cela ne faisait qu'un après-midi qu'ils se connaissaient. Était-ce parce qu'il commençait à se sentir seul, ou simplement parce que Lev était quelqu'un de très amical ? Yaku n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question : Ukai venait de rentrer dans l'écurie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, enfin ? Vous êtes plus crottés que les chevaux ! Allez vous lavez immédiatement avant le repas avec la famille Haiba !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, et remarquèrent enfin leur état : en effet, de la paille s'était accroché partout sur leurs vêtements, dans leurs cheveux... un vrai carnage.

Yaku et Lev allèrent donc demander une bassine à Maggie, responsable de « l'épicerie » du coin qui servait actuellement plus d'un débarras où l'on trouvait absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

Lev se chargea de porter la bassine (ils avaient au départ voulu la porter à deux, mais la différence de taille rendait la tâche trop compliquée, à la grande honte de Yaku), pendant que Yaku actionnait la pompe à eau pour remplir le baquet. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire chauffer l'eau, le repas étant dans une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps non plus de prendre deux bains séparés, et ça, Yaku venait de s'en rendre compte.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, loin de là.

Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras (surtout que Lev, lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation), Yaku se glissa dans la bassine en compagnie de son camarade. Heureusement, l'eau froide ne se prêtait pas aux longues baignades. Mais le temps que nos deux compères y passèrent suffit à gêner Yaku pour le restant de sa vie.

Déjà, le baquet n'était pas très grand. Yaku y rentrait largement, mais Yaku ET Lev, c'était une autre histoire... autant dire que le géant n'avait pas beaucoup d'eau et grelottait légèrement.

Il trouva pourtant le moyen de remarquer l'embarras de Yaku (après de longues minutes, bien entendu), qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop poser son regard sur son ami. Afin de détendre le métis, Lev s'exclama :

\- Tu sais Yaku, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton physique : tu es pas mal dans ton genre !

Alors là, c'en était trop. Yaku aurait voulu se noyer, mais il savait que l'autre imbécile le repêcherait.

Non seulement il avait mit au moins dix minutes pour remarquer l'attitude de son camarade, mais en plus il s'était mépris sur la cause ! Lev était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Attendez... Yaku se repassait mentalement la phrase en tête.

« Pas mal dans ton genre »... mais c'est que Lev le matait, voilà un autre problème !

Yaku était certain d'avoir réchauffé l'eau d'au moins 100 degrés, tellement il était rouge de honte.

Mais bien entendu, Lev restant Lev, il pensa tout naturellement que le métis voulait sortir à cause de la « chaleur » de l'eau.

Tout compte fait, c'est ce que Yaku préféra faire, évitant ainsi de prolonger plus longtemps cette terrible situation (pour lui, du moins).

Après s'être habillés dans la gêne et la bonne humeur, Yaku sortit à toute vitesse de la remise dans laquelle ils avaient installés leur salle de bain. Lev se chargea de le rattraper en quelques enjambées, tous en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Yaku ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il prend le temps de contenir sa colère afin d'éviter de faire un scandale devant la famille de Lev, et en profite pour constater que le seul bras de Lev est assez lourd, même pour ses épaules à lui. Sans parler de sa main, qui est absolument titanesque.

Alisa,la sœur de Lev, si Yaku se souvient bien de ce que Lev a pu lui dire dans son babillage incessant, les attendait sur le pas de la porte, et ne manque pas de s'exclamer :

\- Je vois que vous vous entendez très bien ! Mère sera rassurée, elle avait peur que tu sois trop exubérant, Lyovochka !

Aussitôt, Lev se met à rougir à l'appel de ce que Yaku supposa être son surnom, du russe peut-être ? Le brun contint difficilement son rire devant ce petit nom ridicule, et décida alors de laisser passer le fait que Alisa les croit beaucoup plus proche que Yaku ne le souhaiterait.

La fille aux cheveux gris invita les deux garçons à rentrer, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Les convives étaient donc la famille de Lev, Washijo le gérant de l'hôtel, Nekomata le shérif et Ukai le barman. Yaku comme Lev n'étaient pas très rassurés, bien que pour des raisons différentes : Lev était inquiet face à ces anciens plus qu'imprévisibles qu'était « le trio de Dustown », comme Yaku lui avait dit qu'on les surnommait, et le brunet ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter une famille entière de clones de Lev, c'est à dire une pile d'énergie sur pattes.

Mais à leur grande suprise, le dîner, concocté par la femme de Washijo, se révéla assez sympathique, Yaku découvrant en la famille de Lev des idéalistes persuadés de trouver de l'or là où il n'y en avait plus depuis des siècles, et Lev fit donc connaissance avec trois sexagénaires plutôt portés sur l'alcool.

C'est donc assez satisfaits que les garçons allèrent se coucher, Lev rêvant de pépites d'or et Yaku cauchemardant sur comment Dustown allait bien pouvoir supporter la désillusion de cette famille déjantée qu'étaient les Haiba.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut la compagnie!

Je suis vraiment confuse pour ce retard de plusieurs jours, mais l'appel des fêtes de famille était plus fort! J'espère que vous avez tous eu de magnifiques cadeaux, et que vous êtes fin prêts pour le Nouvel An qui approche.

Sinon, un chapitre dans lequel j'essaie de faire avancer l'intrigue le moins possible (ça peut sembler bizarre comme concept, mais après mais fanfics font 3 chapitres donc c'est un peu relou...), mais j'espère qu'il vous restera sympathique pour autant.

En fait, je pense qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, je mettrais mes commentaires à la fin du texte, comme ça je pourrais commenter ce que vous venez de lire au lieu de me restreindre pour éviter de vous spoiler.

Bref, à bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Yaku faillit hurler de terreur en voyant la forme qui dormait quasiment à côté de lui. Déjà, il avait à moitié oublié les événements de la veille et mit donc un moment à se souvenir de ce que faisait Lev ici, mais en plus ce crétin avait roulé en dehors de son lit pour faire l'étoile de mer en plein milieu de la pièce ! Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête de Yaku, bon sang !

Enfin, cette frayeur matinale passée, les deux garçons allèrent se rafraîchir le visage à la pompe à eau et mirent des vêtements propres. Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'intégralité du village qui se trouvait déjà au bar (la moitié étant déjà bourrée, à la grande surprise de Lev qui n'était guère habitué à ce genre de spectacle). Les Haiba étaient là aussi, mais heureusement encore sobres. Yaku était assez étonné de voir que la famille de Lev s'adaptait plutôt bien au caractère rustre des habitants de Dustown. Ils babillaient déjà avec excitation sur le programme de la journée, et c'est là que Yaku apprit que son rôle allait être de guider cette tribu déjantée sur le territoire indien. Une belle aventure en perspective...

Mais le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à cette épreuve, vu que le départ était prévu dès la fin du petit-déjeune. En effet, le « prospecteur d'or » que la famille Haiba avant engagé les attendait déjà à la sortie du village.

Bon, Yaku devait l'admettre, le prospecteur en question avait bien l'air d'un prospecteur. Ou d'un arnaqueur, tout dépendait du point de vue. Barbe blanche, grand chapeau, sacoche avec passoire pour récupérer les pépites, tout y était. L'homme se présenta sous le nom de Sam Hunt, le plus grand prospecteur de tous les temps. Yaku ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant la fin de la phrase, vu que la partie de la Golden River qui passait non loin de chez eux était vide depuis un moment déjà. Mais le métis s'abstint de faire tout commentaire, vu que les Haiba étaient désormais une attraction touristique pour Dustown.

Enfin, la joyeuse troupe se mit en route. Yaku était assez surpris de voir que tout le monde savait monter de manière correcte sur un cheval, ce que ne manqua de faire remarquer le père Haiba :

\- Dans notre famille, nous apprenons à monter à cheval dès notre plus jeune âge, et ce, depuis cinq générations !

Le concerné sourit légèrement en hochant la tête, histoire de montrer qu'il était impressionné, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il détestait ce concept de générations. C'est simple, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas la fierté que l'on pouvait tirer de ses ancêtres. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ses enfants (attention, Yaku n'a aucune intention d'en avoir, justement pour la raison qui va suivre) à ce sujet ? Vous êtes la deuxième génération de métisses de la famille Morisuke ? Wouaw ! Quelle fierté !

Étonnamment, Lev semblait d'accord avec lui, puisqu'il se mit à soupirer bruyamment à la fin de la réplique de son père :

\- Arrête avec cette histoire de générations, Papa... Pourquoi doit-on se reposer sur ce que nos ancêtres ont fait avant nous si on peut très bien le faire nous-mêmes ? Mon arrière-arrière grand père n'a aucun mérite sur le fait que je sache monter à cheval, aux dernières nouvelles !

Monsieur Haiba ne répondit pas à son fils, se contentant de grommeler tout seul, évitant ainsi une dispute qui ne devait sûrement concerner que Lev et son père.

Le voyage se poursuivit relativement tranquillement, Alisa suppliant ses parents de la laisser aller visiter la ville d'à côté ce soir, prétextant qu'elle était désormais une jeune fille responsable. Pourtant, c'est justement cet argument qui semblait déranger ses parents plus qu'autre chose...

D'un coup, Lev partit en trompe, et hurla à Yaku :

\- Eh, on fait la course jusqu'au rocher là-bas ? Le gagnant aura le droit à une double ration ce soir !

Bon. De un, Yaku n'aimait pas vraiment les tricheurs qui décidaient une course en l'ayant commencée. Mais ce n'est ni ce problème ni la perspective d'une double ration qui le firent galoper au triple galop derrière le géant aux cheveux gris. C'est plus exactement parce que le rocher signifiait l'entrée du territoire des Ind...

Trop tard. Cet idiot de Lev venait de se faire encercler par une patrouille de guerriers sioux, et des plus entrainés, car Yaku reconnaissait Chayton et Adriel parmis ces derniers.

Lev eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter et de ne plus faire un geste. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas de son père, qui hurla :

\- Une embuscade ! Je vous préviens, bande de sauvages, si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils, je vous jure que...

D'un mouvement du bras, le prospecteur arrêta Oleg Haiba, le fier guerrier qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer à la rescousse de son fils.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Haiba, mais je pense que dans cette situation il serait plus sache de laisser Yaku agir, il a l'habitude de les fréquenter.

En effet, Chayton serrait les dents, et semblait prêt à lancer son tomahawk à la tête de l'insolent qui venait de traiter son peuple de sauvages.

Yaku s'avança avec réticence, Chayton faisant partie de ceux qui pensaient réellement que le métis portait le mauvais œil au peuple Sioux. Adriel, en tant qu'ancien camarade de jeu, lui sourit comme pour l'encourager dans cette confrontation qui s'annonçait relativement difficile. Et le jeune guerrier avait raison, puisque Chayton ne manqua pas d'aboyer :

\- Yaku, que font ces étrangers ici ? Je croyais que les habitants de Dustown avaient appris les règles, depuis le temps. Enfin, vu leur grand âge, ils ont peut-être oublié les frontières...

Le brun ne broncha pas face à ce sarcasme évident, préférant préparer soigneusement sa réplique :

\- N'ai pas peur, Chayton. Comme tu peux le voir à leur apparence quelque peu originale, les personnes qui m'accompagnent ne sont pas dangereuses. Le grand échalas qui a pénétré votre territoire n'est certainement pas une menace, malgré sa taille.

Et d'une pierre deux coups. Yaku avait à la fois réussi à humilier Lev pour qu'il retienne la leçon, et à clouer le bec de Chayton en insinuaut qu'il avait peur.

Tout en marmonnant des injures que Yaku fit mine de pas entendre, l'Indien retourna auprès de ses camarades, tout en ajoutant afin de garder un semblant de dignité :

\- Faites attention, la prochaine fois, on ne sera pas aussi cléments !

Ce fut le soulagement général quand la petite troupe s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière.

Yaku se tourna vers le prospecteur pour lui demander de passer devant, mais il se fit halpaguer par un Lev mi-colérique, mi-impressionné :

\- Ouah ! Yaku, c'était vraiment trop classe, ce que tu as fait ! Tu lui a fermé le clapet, à cet Indien ! Par contre, t'étais vraiment obligé de me traiter de grand échalas ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop satisfait d'avoir pu régler la situation de manière pacifique. Même si il n'était pas certain que ce nouvel admirateur soit une véritable bonne nouvelle...

Il eut la confirmation qu'il n'aurait pas du trop en faire puisque Lev n'arrêta pas de lui parler de l'événement, des Indiens, du passé de Yaku... et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la concession.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam Hunt changea radicalement de caractère. Auparavant un vieillard effacé, le prospecteur se transforma en un homme obséquieux prêt à tout pour satisfaire ses clients, même à leur sortir les plus grosses énormités :

\- Voilà l'équipe qui sera chargée de construire votre future maison. Ils ne sont que cinq, mais ce sont d'excellents travailleurs, et vous pouvez voir ici que nous avons déjà du bois tout prêt pour la construction. Quant à nous, nous observerons la rivière, je vous apprendrai à reconnaître des pépites d'or, si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu...

Yaku semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué le changement chez le prospecteur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un camarade d'environ son âge.

D'ailleurs, Lev semblait être assez mécontent du programme de la journée, puisqu'il se mit immédiatement à râler :

\- Quoi ! Mais on va rester toute la journée ici à regarder le fleuve, tout ça pour trouver une misérable pépite d'or si on a de la chance ? C'est nul !

Son père faillit s'étouffer devant « tant » d'insolence et d'ingratitude, comme il le disait lui-même. Cependant, Yaku ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui : chercher d'inexistantes pépites jusqu'au soir ne l'enchantait guère.

Afin de se débarrasser de ce fils désobéissant, Monsieur Haiba le confia à la responsabilité de Yaku, qui devait l'occuper en lui faisait visiter le territoire. Étrangement, ce baby-sitting lui semblait beaucoup plus enviable que l'activité qu'il devait faire à l'origine. Après tout, le couple russe pouvait bien se surveiller tout seul, et Alisa avait manifestement l'intention d'aller faire plus ample connaissance avec les bâtisseurs de sa future maison, ce que Yaku ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, ceci étant la seule activité intéressante pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Lev remonta aussitôt en selle, bientôt suivi par son chaperon, qui avait bien entendu fait la promesse de le ramener en un seul morceau pour le déjeuner, un pique-nique étant prévu.

Après quelques courses effrénées, les deux compères s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un rocher et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Yaku était content de pouvoir discuter aussi facilement avec Lev, celui-ci pouvait digresser pendant des heures sur n'importe quel sujet. Cette pause permit également au russe de se confier à son tour sur sa vie :

\- Tu sais Yaku, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Ici, je suis libre d'à peu près toutes les contraintes que j'ai en ville, mes parents sont trop occupés pour me faire respecter quoi que ce soit. Mais surtout, quand on rentrera, ce sera l'occasion pour eux de me présenter au monde avec leur fortune nouvellement acquise, et de me trouver un bon parti. Autant dire que je suis pas pressé...

Yaku était surpris de cette révélation. Ainsi, les mariages ne se faisaient pas pour l'amour, dans les grandes familles ? En même temps, cela semblait logique afin de mieux gérer la fortune commune, mais tout de même bien triste.

La journée passa ensuite à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après un frugal pique-nique, Yaku et Lev repartirent en exploration jusqu'au soir, où ils rentrèrent épuisés, et se couchèrent immédiatement, la tête remplie de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ce jour-là.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, dès que Yaku descendit manger, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ambiance semblait tendue, et la plupart des personnes présentes, même si elles grommelaient dans leur barbe, paraissaient rongées par l'inquiétude.

Mais, comme à son habitude, Lev était incapable de lire l'atmosphère. C'est donc d'un tonitruant « Bonjour tout le monde ! » qu'il salua l'assemblée.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit cependant pas comme il l'espérait, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Yaku.

La mère de Lev était assise, ou plutôt effondrée sur une chaise. Elle tourna mollement la tête vers son fils, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant :

\- Oh mon tout petit, heureusement que tu es là... mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle disparaisse ?

Lev n'avait manifestement pas la réponse à cette question au vu de sa surprise, et se contenta de serrer maladroitement le dos de sa mère, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la briser tant elle donnait l'impression d'être fragile à cet instant. Yaku constata alors que Lev était beaucoup plus enclin à donner des marques d'affection plutôt qu'à en recevoir.

Le géant réussit à se détacher de sa mère quelques instants plus tard, et posa la question qui taraudait les deux adolescents :

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Fondant, une nouvelle fois en larmes, Ania fut incapable de répondre. C'est Oleg, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, qui répondit :

\- Ta sœur a disparu, Lev. Nous avons cédé face à ses incessantes demandes pour aller à la ville la plus proche hier soir, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'est pas rentrée.

Lev se figea sur place et serra les poings. Yaku déglutit péniblement : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Alisa ne rentre pas à Dustown ? Qu'avait-elle fait là-bas ?

Reprenant contenance, Lev demanda :

\- Vous avez lancé des recherches ?

\- Oui, nous avons affiché des appels à témoins. Mais la seule chose que nous avons pu apprendre, c'est qu'elle ne semblerait pas être la première... d'autres jeunes filles auraient disparu de la même manière à Owl City où dans les alentours.

Le fils d'Oleg ne répondit pas, mais Yaku remarqua que les yeux verts de ce dernier brillaient d'inquiétude.

Le silence de la salle fut brutalement troublé par l'arrivée d'un des bâtisseurs de la future maison des Haiba. Il tenait un papier à la main :

\- Je... je suis allé dans un bar... et on m'a remis ça pour vous, Monsieur Haiba !

Le concerné se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, et ouvrit fébrilement le papier plié en quatre que lui tendait son ouvrier. Une lettre, qu'Oleg jeta avant de se diriger vers la sortie, bouillonnant de rage.

D'un même mouvement, Lev et Yaku ramassèrent le papier tombé à terre. Lev se plaça derrière son ami afin de mieux lire, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant l'infime contact entre leurs deux corps. Mais le contenu de la lettre était beaucoup plus important que cet instant :

« Papa, maman,

Je suis désolée si ce que je m'apprête à faire vous cause de la peine, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Hier soir, j'ai rencontré un homme charmant, qui m'a proposé de découvrir l'Ouest avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, loin de là, c'est juste que je pense que ce sera une expérience enrichissante. Je vous retrouverais bientôt, n'ayez crainte, et vous verrez enfin quel homme incroyable il est.

Votre fille qui vous aime,

Alisa Haiba »

Les deux amis restèrent médusés à la lecture de la lettre. Sans un mot, Lev passa le papier à sa mère, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps, alors il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant.

Au contraire de son mari, Ania éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, et suivit le même chemin que ce dernier, autrement dit vers l'extérieur du bar.

Yaku ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il sentait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais de l'autre, il se sentait concerné par le malheur de cette famille qu'il avait appris à apprécier au bout de quelques jours seulement, et plus encore par le malheur de Lev.

Yaku croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du géant aux cheveux gris, toujours aussi inquiet. Le métis s'attendait à une réaction au moins aussi explosive que celle de ses parents, mais il n'en fut rien. Lev lui prit brutalement la main, et commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie, tout en disant :

\- Viens, on va chercher les chevaux.

Alors, là, Yaku était plus que perplexe. Sa sœur venait de disparaître et tout ce que Lev voulait faire était se promener avec insouciance comme hier ? Le plus petit tenta de dégager sa main de celle de Lev, mais ne réussit qu'à agiter pitoyablement ses doigts engourdis par la poigne de ce dernier.

Le regard du russe lui prouva cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Tout en sellant son cheval, Lev arborait une expression déterminée, comme si il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant.

Yaku décida de lui faire confiance, et sella son cheval également, avant de partir dans les plaines.

Tous les deux cheminèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lev s'arrête et descende de cheval.

\- Bon, je suis certain que ma sœur n'est pas partie de son plein gré.

Même si il s'y attendait, Yaku était néanmoins surpris de la brutalité avec laquelle Lev avait exposé son idée. Certes, il avait lui aussi eu cette impression, mais alors pourquoi aller dans les plaines pour le dire ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait écouter mon idée sans broncher. Mes parents étant désormais persuadés que ma sœur a déshonoré la famille, ils n'auraient jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à mon hypothèse.

Yaku était assez d'accord avec ce point de vue : les Haiba n'avaient pas l'air ouvert à la discussion, actuellement. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire, à eux deux ? Un métis et un étranger n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de recueillir des informations utiles sur la disparition d'une jeune fille. Le brun le voyait bien, Lev était totalement désemparé, et Yaku n'avait malheureusement aucune solution à lui proposer.

Mais étonnamment, c'est pour ainsi dire la solution qui vint à eux.

Une troupe de guerriers sioux se dirigeait droit vers les deux garçons, alors que ces derniers se trouvaient bien loin de la frontière.

Les membres de la patrouille n'étaient pas les meilleurs combattants, mais plutôt ceux doués en communication, chargés des négociations avec les gens de la ville. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien leur vouloir ?

En un instant, Yaku et Lev se retrouvèrent encerclés. Même si personne ne semblait avoir l'intention de leur faire du mal, les Indiens n'avaient manifestement pas l'intention de les laisser partir si facilement.

Un cavalier se détacha du groupe, Yaku ne le connaissait pas. Assez jeune, il pouvait être un papoose à l'époque où Yaku avait quitté la tribu.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anoki. Lev, c'est bien ça ? Nous sommes au courant de la disparition de votre sœur, ainsi que de ce qui a peut-être pu lui arriver. Cependant, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les deux (il désigna Yaku du menton) pour la retrouver. Acceptez-vous de nous suivre jusqu'à notre chef ? Il vous expliquera plus en détail en quoi consistera votre travail.

Cette fois-ci, Yaku dû admettre que le dénommé Anoki était vraiment doué en matière de négociations. Il s'adressait directement à Lev en américain, afin que celui-ci se sente pris au sérieux alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de parlementer avec Yaku en Sioux.

La stratégie paya de manière immédiate : les yeux brillant d'excitation, Lev se redressa sur son cheval et hurla « On vous suit ! » d'une voix joyeuse que Yaku ne lui avait pas entendue depuis des heures.

Bien qu'un peu vexé que Lev ne lui ait pas demandé son avis, alors qu'il semblait lui aussi avoir son rôle à jouer dans cette affaire, Yaku suivit le mouvement.

Après tout, il connaissait la tribu, et même si certains membres ne le portait pas dans leur cœur, il avait conscience que Wakiza ne permettrait jamais que quiconque les touche.

* * *

Salut les loulous!

Voilà le chapitre 5 un peu en retard, mais avec un commentaire en direct live! L'intrigue commence réellement dans ce chapitre, et je suis assez fière d'avoir fait quatre chapitres "d'introduction", qui, je l'espère, ne vous on pas ennuyé. Autrement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que le prénom Anoki veut dire "comédien" en langue amérindienne, et je trouvais que ça correspondait assez bien à un personnage censé négocier. En général, je cherche des prénoms qui correspondent au caractère du personnage ou qui ont au moins un rapport avec l'ethnie concernée.

Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et au mois prochain!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le reste du trajet pour aller jusqu'au camp se poursuivit dans le slience. Yaku était préoccupé par le rapport qu'avaient les Indiens avec la disparition d'Alisa, mais étrangement Lev ne semblait pas se poser la question : ses yeux scintillaient d'un espoir nouveau, sans penser aux causes et aux conséquences de la proposition que leur faisaient les Sioux.

Leur arrivée fut assez remarquée. Pas celle de Yaku, que la plupart des membres de la tribu avaient appris à connaître au fur et à mesure des négociations, mais celle de Lev. En effet, Yaku devait reconnaître qu'il avait lui-même été surpris par l'allure du jeune russe la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Tout le différenciait des Indiens : les cheveux, les yeux, la taille, la couleur de peau... les plus petits s'éloignaient, terrorisés par cette apparition qui ne pouvait qu'être surnaturelle. Leurs mères avaient tôt fait de les rassurer, mais elles ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler la lueur inquiète qui brillait au fond de leurs yeux : pourquoi diable leur chef avait-il invité cet étranger dans leur camp ?

Ce dernier allait leur donner assez rapidement la réponse. Wakiza sortit en grande pompe de son tipi, entouré de trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Avec une certaine émotion, Yaku reconnut ses demis-frères et sœurs, Nayati, Wapi et Ehawee, respectivement âgés de 14, 12 et 9 ans.

Yaku avait directement connu les deux garçons durant leurs premières années, n'ayant pas encore été envoyé à la ville. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec eux, l'insouciance de l'enfance effaçant temporairement l'origine honteuse de Yaku. Mais son « bannissement » du clan leur avait fait prendre conscience à tous les trois de la différence qui les séparait.

Aujourd'hui, leurs relations étaient cordiales, se limitant aux quelques transactions que Yaku devait effectuer pour le compte de Dustown. Le métis n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de si ses demis-frères le considéraient comme tel, acceptant leur sang commun, bien que souillé, par Ayanna.

Pour Ehawee, c'était autre chose. La petite fille n'était pas née quand Yaku avait rejoint la ville, aussi il ne la rencontra pour la première fois que deux ans après son départ, alors qu'elle était un nourrisson. Ayanna semblait heureuse, bien que fatiguée. Après tout, elle n'avait que 25 ans à ce moment-là, elle était donc pleinement fertile. Wakiza, lui, avait la mine sombre. En y repensant, Yaku comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Le chef pensait sûrement au bannissement futur d'Ayanna. Il y avait toujours des désaccords avec la décision du chef d'en faire sa compagne, mais ces derniers étaient plus forts depuis qu'Ayanna avait donné naissance à une fille. Un autre futur guerrier, oui, mais une fille... La tribu avait déjà plusieurs femmes en âge d'enfanter, et chacune d'entre elle pouvait accoucher de plusieurs enfants, dont des garçons. Une fille n'était pas forcément utile en cette période, alors qu'un guerrier était toujours le bienvenu.

Yaku ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings devant cette logique plus que discutable.

La petite troupe qui accompagnait les deux garçons s'effaça pour les laisser parler avec leur chef, mais une petite voix l'empêcha de prendre la parole :

\- Yaku ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Toi et ton copain, vous pourrez jouer avec moi tout à l'heure ?

Son père l'interrompit en invitant les deux concernés à rentrer dans son tipi, sans le moindre intérêt pour les paroles de sa fille. En matière d'attention à ses enfants, Wakiza n'était pas le meilleur, c'était certain.

Peu rassuré devant cette convocation qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un guet-apens, Yaku semblait avoir communiqué cette angoisse à Lev, qui paraissait beaucoup moins déterminé qu'avant. Il regardait d'un air mi-fasciné mi-inquiet les armes portées par les guerriers.

Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur de la tente, les invités s'assirent en tailleur devant le chef, qui semblait épuisé. C'est pourtant d'une voix ferme qu'il commença son discours :

\- Anoki vous à appris l'essentiel, je suppose. Nos associés de la ville ont constaté la disparition de nombreuses jeunes filles en peu de temps, et ce, toujours de la même manière. Elles rentrent dans un bar, et en général on entend plus parler d'elles.

Yaku supposa que les « associés » en question était des indiens qui travaillaient en ville, et qui fournissaient des informations à Wakiza afin d'arrondir leurs fins de mois.

\- Le problème, c'est que nos associés n'ont pas le droit de rentrer à l'intérieur des bars, de par leur origine. C'est là que vous deux rentrez en scène, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Oh oui, Yaku sentait définitivement l'embrouille dans cette affaire. Le coup du jeu de mots, sûrement.

\- Vous allez vous déguisez en filles, de cabaret plus exactement, et infiltrer le réseau de malfaiteurs. Je compte sur votre intelligence et votre débrouillardise en cas de problème.

Lev, qui n'avais rien dit jusque là, prit la parole :

\- En gros, vous nous demandez de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup avec une mission suicide, c'est ça ?

Yaku ressentit une profonde satisfaction à entendre le jeune russe maîtriser l'art du sarcasme aussi bien que lui. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait pas cru, avec sa personnalité enfantine.

Cependant, cette réplique bien placée ne sembla pas ébranler le moins du monde Wakiza, qui désigna une malle au fond du tipi :

\- Voici vos costumes, ils sont à votre taille, normalement. On m'avait prévenu que l'étranger était très grand.

\- Quoi ! Vous m'avez espionné ou quoi ?

\- On peut dire ça, mais nous avions déjà prévu de vous confiez cette mission, avec ou sans la disparition d'Alisa. Au moins, là, vous avez un objectif qui vous concerne directement.

Yaku tenta de taper l'épaule de Lev, qui portait bien son nom à ce moment-là puisqu'il paraissait avoir la ferme intention de sauter à la gorge du chef. Le métis se résigna cependant à tirer la manche de la chemise du géant, car il n'atteignait son épaule qu'en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, position ô combien humiliante.

Le plus petit n'avait pas pris part à la fin de la discussion : à lui de jouer pour convaincre Lev d'accepter.

\- Écoute, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais calme-toi, on a pas le choix, de toute façon. Personne ne s'intéresse à l'affaire vu que les gens sont persuadés que les jeunes filles sont parties de leur plein gré. C'est pour l'instant le seul moyen qu'on a pour retrouver ta sœur. Tu peux bien mettre ta dignité de côté et prendre des risques pour quelques jours, non ?

Lev le regarda fixement, avant de hocher la tête. Yaku prit cela pour un signe d'acceptation, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à régler :

\- En quoi l'affaire des disparitions vous intéresse-t-elle ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez des justiciers au grand cœur prêt à secourir quelques jeunes filles qui méprisent votre peuple.

\- Des Indiennes sembleraient avoir été enlevées également, vu le peu d'importance que les Blancs leurs attachent. D'ailleurs, d'anciens membres de la Tribu reconvertis dans cette quête d'informations auraient reconnus Ayanna en ville. Il se peut qu'elle ait été prise dans ce trafic.

Ah le salaud. Il avait gardé cette information pour la fin, bien entendu ! Wakiza savait que Yaku ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère dans la mouise, aussi hypothétique soit-elle, et cela par simple respect des liens de sang qui les unissaient.

Yaku reconnaissait bien là le chef de son ancienne tribu : à l'extérieur, gentil et à l'écoute de son clan, voire faible. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était un redoutable négociateur fermement acquis à la cause des Indiens, et qui n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier des gens pour servir son peuple.

Sans rien montrer de son indignation, et après un regard entendu avec Lev, l'ancien membre de la tribu clama d'une voix forte :

\- Nous acceptons la mission.

\- J'en suis heureux. Prenez les tenues, elles sont à vous. Il y a également une lettre de recommandation pour chacun d'entre vous provenant d'un ancien cabaret où vous avez travaillé. Elle est bien entendue fausse, mais cela devrait permettre de vous faire accepter sans trop de problèmes.

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux devant le faux document, qui semblait en tout point semblable à un vrai. Mais d'où Wakiza tirait-il des ressources pareilles ? C'était une véritable agence d'espionnage qu'il avait à son service.

Yaku comprit alors où l'argent du commerce avec Dustown allait. La tribu n'arborait aucun colifichet comme des verroteries ou des perles, l'argent que les Indiens gagnait en gardant des troupeaux pendant la saison des pâturages allant aux informateurs de la ville. Ce réseau lui permettait de rabattre des clients souhaitant se débarrasser d'une affaire en apparence insoluble, et étant prêts à payer grassement pour cela. Oh oui, Wakiza était un chef redoutable, et d'un nouveau genre, qui plus est.

Lev récupéra sa malle, et Yaku fit de même, mettant toute sa force pour la soulever, et ainsi ne pas perdre sa dignité en la faisait porter par le russe.

Le départ du camp fut tout aussi remarqué que l'arrivée, mais cette fois-ci l'atmosphère était plus détendue, les deux concernés ayant accepté la mission qui leur était confiée. Yaku supposa que la plupart des membres de la tribu n'était pas au courant des tenants et des aboutissants de l'affaire, mais ils devaient se douter que cela allait signifier une grosse rentrée d'argent, et le retour de certaines de leurs camarades, qui sait.

Et bien voilà, c'est une aventure qui commence. Yaku espérait désespérément de l'action dans sa vie il y a de cela quelques jours, il était servi ! L'arrivée de Lev avait bouleversé plus de choses que prévu. Il allait peut-être revoir sa mère, sauver la sœur de son ami, le tout déguisé en fille ! Voilà qui promettait.

* * *

Salut salut!

Voilà donc le chapitre 6, qui est donc le début de l'aventure, comme dit à la fin. Personnellement, je suis plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à faire 5 chapitres rien que pour introduire l'intrigue. J'ai relu le chapitre, et Wakiza est vraiment un chef terrifiant, rien à dire là-dessus.

Pour les prénoms des demi-frères et sœur de Yaku, Nayati signifie guerrier, Wapi heureux et Ehawee elle rit. On a donc un aîné assez responsable, un cadet plutôt insouciant et une benjamine trooop mignooonne.

Bref, c'est tout pour moi, au mois prochain!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Par miracle, les deux complices réussirent à transporter la malle contenant les vêtements jusqu'à leur chambre, et ce sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit, en dehors des chevaux.

Restait alors le moment fatidique de l'essayage des costumes...

Qui fut remis à plus tard, par lâcheté collective, ni Yaku ni Lev ne voulant se voir dans ces tenues avant le dernier moment. Il leur fallait cependant bâtir un plan pour aller en ville sans éveiller les soupçons, et toujours en transportant la fameuse malle.

Après maintes délibérations, il fut décidé que Lev emmènerait Yaku découvrir la ville en le faisant passer pour son domestique, ce qui éviterait au jeune métis de nombreux ennuis. Bien entendu, cette histoire servirait uniquement à convaincre le village. Pour Owl City, ils seront deux charmantes danseuses de cabaret un peu naïves.

Le plan, bien que légèrement bancal (où diable allaient-ils se changer sans se faire repérer ?), fonctionna parfaitement. Oleg et Ania, bien qu'un peu étonnés, opposèrent peu de résistance à leur départ, après avoir concédé que les disparitions ne touchaient manifestement que des jeunes filles. La malle leur permit de compléter la panoplie du jeune noble en voyage, accompagné de son domestique, mais qui veulent tout de même se fondre dans le « folklore local », d'où les vêtements similaires aux cow-boys.

La première étape était réussie avec brio.

Chevauchant dans la nuit, Yaku et Lev conclurent que la seule solution qui s'offraient à eux afin d'enfiler leurs costumes était de se changer dans le désert, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se présenter au gérant du bar en garçon, pour après devenir des filles !

Priant pour qu'aucune patrouille indienne ne décide de mettre son nez derrière le rocher où ils se déshabillaient, Yaku retira pour la seconde fois ses vêtements devant le russe, qui semblait toujours aussi peu embarrassé.

En ouvrant la malle, le métis eut l'envie immédiate d'en déchirer son contenu, purement et simplement. Il avait tenté d'oublier à quoi ressemblaient les tenues des danseuses de cabaret, mais la réalité venait de le rattraper.

La jupe à froufrous, les jarretelles, le petit chapeau à plumes et les bouclettes postiches, tout y était ! Les espions de Wakiza devaient décidément être très efficaces, puisque les bouclettes de Lev étaient grises, et sa tenue rose pâle absolument gigantesque.

Yaku avait hérité d'un petit nœud rose fuchsia assorti à sa tenue dans chacune de ses « couettes », tandis que Lev se contentait d'une simple « queue-de-cheval » avec mini-chapeau à plumes. Le rêve, quoi.

Alors que le géant pestait contre les jarretelles qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfiler, Yaku, qui ajustait son corset rembourré de coton à un endroit judicieux, sentit une vicieuse bourrasque lui soulever la jupe, montrant brièvement son caleçon, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer malgré le risque qu'on puisse le voir durant leur « spectacle ».

Comme Yaku s'y attendait, Lev explosa de rire, tel l'enfant qu'il était. Se retenant de hurler autant par discrétion que par honte, Yaku se dirigea vers son complice, et le menaça de l'abandonner ici et maintenant si il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Tout aussi enfantin, Lev s'arrêta subitement, et regarda piteusement son aîné. D'abord, Yaku prit se regard comme une excuse pour le fou rire que son camarade avait eu à l'instant, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait plus exactement d'une supplication pour l'aider à mettre ses jarretelles !

Avec forces soupirs, Yaku s'attela à la tâche. Enfin, pas jusqu'au bout, vu qu'il n'allait bien entendu pas remonter jusque sous la jupe de son ami, fallait pas pousser non plus.

Fin prêts, les deux « cabarettistes » montèrent à cheval, ce qui donna lieu à une situation des plus comiques, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant monter en amazone pour préserver leurs délicates parties intimes. N'ayant alors d'autre choix que de monter à califourchon, Yaku comme Lev furent obligés de tenir leur jupe d'une main afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas aux quatre vents, tout en grinçant des dents devant la douleur que causait la selle sur leur appareil génital, plus ou moins en contact direct avec cette dernière.

Bref, la fine équipe arriva finalement devant le bar où avait disparu Alisa, nommé _Le Coyote solitaire_. Leur arrivée provoqua, comme ils s'y attendaient, des regards fort appuyés.

À son grand désespoir, Yaku comprit qu'il allait attirer plus facilement les mâles que Lev, qui, du haut de ses 1m95, ne pourrait compter que sur son pseudo-charme pour soutirer des informations.

Le barman, non sans les avoir regardés de manière gourmande, leur adressa la parole :

\- Alors mes mignonnes, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Yaku avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, convaincu que Lev ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation avec son talent pour les remarques mal placées.

Mais le russe était décidément rapide, quand il le voulait :

\- Bonsoir monsieur, nous aimerions beaucoup travailler ici, et si possible dès ce soir... Vous n'avez pas l'air de rechercher des artistes, mais un peu de compagnie féminine pourrait faire du bien ici, j'ai l'impression...

Yaku dût lutter pour ne pas détourner le regard devant le battement de cil enjôleur que Lev adressa au barman. Mais il fallait admettre, celui-ci avait déjà mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Et bien mam'zelle, je dois reconnaître que vous n'avez pas tort. Vous savez danser et chanter, au moins ?

Avec un aplomb qui dépassait l'entendement, Lev répondit :

\- Mais bien entendu ! Nous ne venons pas uniquement pour parler avec de charmants hommes comme vous...

Pendant que le barman se grattait la tête, aussi embarrassé que flatté, le russe entraîna son ami vers la scène comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Malgré sa panique, Yaku avait repris son calme et trouvé un semblant de plan, car il se doutait que Lev comptait uniquement sur sa « féminité » pour les sortir de toutes les situations.

\- Bon, je connais quelques chansons de cow-boys. On chantera à tour de rôle, comme ça pas besoin de coordination. Même si tu ne connais pas les paroles, improvise un truc qui à un rapport avec ce que je viens de dire et ça devrais le faire. Au pire, on mettra ça sur le fait que tu es étranger.

Avec un clin d'œil, Lev montra qu'il avait compris.

Yaku demanda au pianiste de jouer _The poor lady and the rich man_ , une des chansons les plus populaires de l'Ouest. Tout le monde pourrait reprendre les paroles, et puis la moitié des clients étaient déjà bien bourrés, ils ne feraient pas les difficiles sur la qualité de la prestation.

Après s'être présenté sous le nom de Katy, Lev affubla son complice du nom de Kitty, ce qui formait donc un duo parfaitement ridicule, mais efficace.

Les premiers accords de la chanson retentirent, et Yaku se mit à chanter, avec autant d'assurance dans la voix que possible :

\- _Some years ago, there was a girl named Annie, she dreamt of New York City, but she was living in_ _Owl City..._

Des hurlements de satisfaction retentirent : Yaku avait visé juste en mettant le nom de la ville où ils étaient à la place de celui d'origine.

Lev se débrouillait avec les paroles, mais il se révéla un véritable dieu de la danse, entraînant Yaku dans des chorégraphies où ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que prévus... À tel point qu'il finit dans les bras de son ami, sous les ovations de la foule hilare.

Ils avaient gagné la confiance du public, ce qui allaient grandement faciliter la suite de leur enquête.

En effet, aussitôt que les deux jeunes « femmes » furent descendues de la scène, de nombreux habitants de précipitèrent sur elles afin de leur offrir à boire.

Yaku espérait de tout son cœur que Lev n'allait pas finir complètement bourré, ce qui risquerait de mettre en péril leur couverture. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le confirmer auprès du russe, car il se retrouva lui-même avec une chope de bière devant le nez, tandis qu'un client, déjà passablement éméché, lui hurlait dans les oreilles :

\- Eh bah dis donc, c'est qu'elle danse bien la p'tite ! Tu voudrais pas danser à l'horizontale avec moi, tout à l'heure ?

Le métis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant ce sous-entendu à peine voilé : il avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes... Il devait bien l'admettre, il enviait la carrure de Lev à ce moment-là.

En effet, « Katy » avait beau attirer les foules par sa joie de vivre, son gabarit n'était pas forcément des plus séduisants, et lui permettait très bien de se défendre par elle-même en cas d'agression, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de son comparse.

Mais peu importe, Yaku devait se concentrer sur la mission, quel que soit le dégoût que lui procurait les hommes qui l'entourait. Aussi, il prit son sourire le plus enjôleur et répondit à celui qui l'avait abordé quelques instants auparavant :

\- Désolé mon chou, mais t'es pas vraiment mon style. Et puis moi je veux danser devant des milliers de gens, pas sur le corps d'un cow-boy !

Cette répartie provoqua l'hilarité générale, à la grande satisfaction de Yaku. Ce moment d'inattentivon envers sa personne permis au jeune homme de jeter un coup d'œil à Lev, et ainsi de confirmer ses pires prédictions : la grande perche était complètement soûle, et dansait à présents avec des cavaliers plus que contents, le tout en hurlant. Fort heureusement, Lev avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour protéger ses parties intimes, qui étaient régulièrement prises d'assaut par ses partenaires.

En parlant de parties intimes, le métis sentait un regard plus qu'insistant lui brûler le dos : un grand brun, qu'on aurait pu croire indien, mais Yaku se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait simplement du fait que sa peau était burinée par le soleil. Ce dernier le regardait donc de manière intense, et Yaku se sentit obligé de détourner le regard face à l'intensité de ses prunelles quasiment noires.

Le problème, c'est que l'homme en question prit ça pour de la timidité, et n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de poser la main sur la cuisse du plus petit, tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Dis-moi ma jolie, j'ai un beau cadeau pour te récompenser de ta prestation de ce soir. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que dégoûté et terrifié par cette voix affreusement mielleuse, Yaku se força à hocher la tête, les yeux brillants de curiosité et la peur au ventre.

Mais un haut-le-cœur le prit véritablement quand l'inconnu le prit dans ses bras, et s'éloigna du centre de l'animation (autrement appelé Lev) discrètement. Yaku était véritablement terrorisé : Lev n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'occuper de son partenaire, et vu la taille des paluches de celui qui le transportait, le jeune garçon comprit que même si il voulait se débattre, il ne ferait certainement pas le poids. Il se contenta donc de se relever vers son « ravisseur » et de lui demander :

\- Euh... Monsieur, on est vraiment obligés d'aller ici pour le cadeau ?

Au lieu de répondre, le brun le fit descendre de ses bras, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Tout cela en quelques secondes, ce qui fit que Yaku était bien incapable de réagir, même si il voulait actuellement crier à s'en arracher les poumons. Mais il n'en fit rien, car ce qui arriva par la suite récompensa toute cette torture qu'il venait de s'infliger :

\- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ta copine soit jalouse... Regarde-moi ce beau collier.

Encore choqué, Yaku mit un moment afin d'identifier ce que l'homme tenait dans ses mains : il s'agissait d'un magnifique collier avec une émeraude au milieu. Le métis n'avait aucune idée si cette pierre était vraie ou non, mais il joua tout de même la carte de l'étonnement plus ou moins faux :

\- Wouah ! C'est vraiment pour moi, dites ?

\- Mais oui ma jolie, il est rien que pour toi. Je t'en ramènerais d'autres demain, si tu continues à danser aussi bien que tu l'as fait ce soir.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

\- Brave petite. Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire à demain alors.

Sur ces entrefaites, l'inconnu partit, non sans tapoter la tête de Yaku comme si il était sa chose.

Sans perdre un instant, Yaku se précipita vers Lev, et l'arracha à ses admirateurs, prétextant qu'elles devaient répéter pour leur danse de demain. Ce qui, au fond, était vrai, mais Yaku se dépêchait surtout afin de pouvoir voir où se dirigeait l'homme qui lui avait donné le collier. Avait-il une charrette ? Dans ce cas, il faudrait qu'ils y fassent un tour le lendemain soir, après avoir fait leur rapport au chef Wakiza.

Après une course effrénée, les deux cabarettistes rattrapèrent leur cible, et le virent se diriger à grandes enjambées vers un chariot à la toile noire comme la nuit, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Yaku se servit de cette toile comme repère pour retrouver le chariot le lendemain, et expliqua à Lev ses péripéties nocturnes. Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'en rire à gorge déployée, mais fut à son tour tout gêné quand il dû piteusement avouer qu'il n'avait rien appris de la soirée, ayant trop bu.

Les deux agents doubles se changèrent rapidement, avant de rentrer en direction de Dustown, épuisés par cette soirée riche en rebondissements, et qui devrait manifestement recommencer le lendemain.

* * *

Hey!

Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard (qui risque de s'aggraver, sachant que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire), mais je suis en pleine semaine de bac blanc, ce qui laisse peu de place à la fanfiction.

Passons, j'ai vraiment a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre.

Je sais pas si c'est de la pure vanité ou de la débilité, mais je rigolais vraiment devant les scènes que j'avais imaginées! Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, j'espère qu'elles vous on faites rire aussi.

Au mois prochain, et d'ailleurs, merci pour les deux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Yaku dut le reconnaître, le réveil du lendemain fut assez douloureux. Enfin, surtout quand il se souvint des événements passés, et quand il comprit qu'il allait devoir les revivre plus ou moins de la même manière ce soir.

Pour Lev, ce fut une autre histoire. En effet, le jeune russe avait une gueule de bois absolument phénoménale, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses parents en ne le voyant pas au repas de midi. Yaku hérita donc de la lourde tâche d'expliquer la situation à ces derniers, tout en minimisant son implication dans l'histoire, mais pas suffisamment pour être considéré comme totalement irresponsable. Le métis s'en sortit avec une sérieuse baisse dans l'estime d'Oleg et d'Ania, ainsi que quelques coups d'œil amusés de la part des vieux cow-boys de Dustown.

La matinée se passa donc relativement tranquillement, même si Yaku ne pouvait littéralement plus supporter les plaintes incessantes de son camarade de chambre, qui concernaient aussi bien ce qu'il avait subi la veille que son état actuel. Le plus âgé avait l'impression de s'être transformé en infirmière, mais il remerciait encore le ciel pour lui avoir épargné de donner la becquée au russe, qui pouvait encore se servir de ses bras. Malheureusement, certains de ses neurones semblaient être définitivement endommagés, car il ne cessait d'appeller Yaku son héros et autres surnoms ridicules, tout en lui serrant la main comme un mourant. Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, bien entendu, Yaku y veillait personnellement.

Quand enfin Lev parut capable de se lever, Yaku refusa de passer une minute de plus dans l'inaction. Immédiatement, les deux enquêteurs en herbe partirent en direction du camp de Wakiza, afin de faire leur rapport sur leurs investigations de la veille. Sauf que cet imbécile de Lev, tout barbouillé qu'il était, se révéla incapable de conduire son cheval seul. Yaku fut donc obligé de le faire monter derrière lui, tout en priant pour qu'il ne lui vomisse pas sur la tête, et en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux pieds du géant, qui traînaient par terre, ni à ses bras, enlacés autour de la taille du plus petit.

Ce fut le trajet le plus long que Yaku avait jamais vécu. Lev râlait quand ses pieds touchaient le sol, et obligeait Yaku à s'arrêter dès qu'il se sentait mal, ce que le cavalier acceptait conscienscieusement, voulant à tout prix éviter de se retrouver avec du vomi sur le crâne.

Leur arrivée surprit plus d'un indien, majoritairement de par l'air hagard que les deux compères partageaient. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir traversé le désert entier alors qu'ils avaient fait deux kilomètres, à tout casser.

Wakiza ne fut pas le dernier à s'en amuser, au grand agacement de Yaku :

\- Eh bien, je vois que notre ami étranger ne supporte pas les aléas de l'ivresse !

Non pas que le métis ne soit pas d'accord avec le guerrier sioux, bien au contraire. C'est juste que Yaku avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir se moquer de Lev. Une impression ridicule, bien entendu.

Mais le sourire de Wakiza disparut rapidement après que les deux enquêteurs aient raconté leurs péripéties de la nuit dernière.

\- Hmm... Vous en avez appris beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que mes informateurs ont pu réunir en trois mois...

\- J'espère bien, avec tout ce que j'ai subi, grommella Yaku, sans se faire entendre de son interlocuteur. Ce petit sarcasme eut cependant son effet sur Lev, qui ne put qu'étouffer son rire, mi-gêné mi-hilare qu'il était.

\- Bon, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Il semblerait que vous avez repéré la cariole qui servirait principalement à contenir des bijoux... et des jeunes filles.

L'air ahuri de Lev permit à Yaku de comprendre que son allié n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu, et le brunet si fit un plaisir de lui expliquer :

\- Ce que Wakiza veut dire, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que nous ayons à faire à une organisation qui fait du trafic d'esclaves ET du trafic de bijoux, les deux étant extrêmement profitables.

\- Ah... Mais on va devoir faire vite alors ! Il ne faut pas que ma sœur soit... vendue !

Le mot « vendue » était sortit de la bouche du russe tel un cri de désespoir. Même s'il avait fait croire que tout allait bien, Yaku comprenait maintenant plus que jamais que son camarade était tout simplement bouleversé par la disparition de son aînée. Sa détermination à la retrouver n'était qu'une facade pour masquer son inquiétude.

Sans un mot, le plus petit prit la main de Lev, qui lui paraissait à cet instant plus si grande que cela. À ce moment précis, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Sans un au revoir, ils quittèrent le camp sioux, en sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Wakiza les laissa agir. Après tout, il pouvait faire confiance à ces deux gamins, il était certain qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Durant le restant de la journée, Yaku et Lev se reposèrent de leur nuit mouvementée, et réfléchir à l'organisation de celle qui allait suivre. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre les parents de Lev comme les habitants de Dustown (qui se considéraient légèrement comme les parents de Yaku) d'accepter qu'ils sortent une seconde nuit, la première s'étant « bien passée ».

S'ils savaient... Les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frémir d'inquiétude : et si ils se faisaient attraper ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait imaginer ce qui leur arriverait alors. C'est donc avec une légère appréhension qu'ils partirent en direction de la ville, bien loin de l'excitation factice qu'ils avaient joué hier.

Aucun des deux ne parla durant le trajet, trop occupés qu'ils étaient par leurs pensées. Ils mirent donc un moment avant d'apercevoir deux silhouettes se diriger vers eux. Craignant une embuscade pour une raison quelconque, Lev se prépara à fuir, mais Yaku finit par reconnaître Chayton et Adriel, ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Les deux indiens n'avaient aucune raison d'être ici, et de plus Chayton semblait vraiment avoir été amené ici de force. Comme quoi, les techniques de persuasion d'Adriel avaient un pouvoir, même sur le redoutable guerrier sioux...

\- Salut les gars ! Alors... j'ai décidé de venir vous prêter main-forte ! Wakiza nous a tout raconté, et cette histoire ne sent vraiment pas bon. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors j'ai ramené Chayton avec moi, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour vous secourir, si les choses tournent mal.

Cette nouvelle mit du baume au cœur de Yaku. Même s'il était relativement considéré comme un étranger par la tribu où il était né, certains indiens continuaient de l'apprécier et de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Trop timide pour dire autre chose qu'un simple merci, Yaku ne suivit donc pas l'exemple de Lev, qui enserra Adriel dans ses bras titanesques, manquant de le soulever de terre. Chayton interrompit cependant ce joyeux moment d'un léger toussotement :

\- Bon, on y va ? On a pas de temps à perdre, si on veut pouvoir explorer la carriole sans se faire prendre.

Comme toujours, Chayton montrait son pragmatisme et son envie de finir vite fait bien fait la tâche qu'on lui avait assigné, mais Yaku se doutait que que le guerrier prenait cette histoire de trafic comme personnelle : si il avait bien compris les bribes de commérage qu'il avait entendu au camp, la sœur de Chayton avait été enlevée, elle aussi.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers Owl City, leur trajet seulement troublé par le galop de leurs chevaux. Une fois arrivé non loin du cabaret, Chayton fit s'arrêter la troupe pour leur expliquer le plan d'action qu'il avait imaginé :

\- Alors, Yaku et Lev, vous allez vers la carriole, et s'il y a une fille dedans, vous la libérez. Sinon, prenez le maximum de bijoux. Si il y a un ennemi, Adriel et moi, qui allons nous cacher derrière le cabaret, on arrive et on le capture, ok ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête afin de signifier qu'ils avaient compris, puis filèrent vers la carriole le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et Yaku se sentait rassuré d'avoir un guerrier expérimenté comme Chayton pour surveiller ses arrières.

Une fois arrivés devant le véhicule, ils purent constater qu'il semblait tout à fait normal, et aucun bruit suspect ne semblait en sortir. Cette impression fut confirmée quelques instants plus tard quand Yaku jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : personne.

Après un regard appuyé vers Lev, il se glissa à l'intérieur, tandis que son ami se contentait du rôle de guet, pourtant déjà assuré par Adriel et Chayton. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : la carriole était trop petite pour les contenir tous les deux.

Yaku ne mit pas longtemps à explorer ce qui s'offrait à lui. En effet, l'intérieur de la charrette était seulement constitué de quelques caisses, qui étaient belles et bien remplies de bijoux divers et variés, sûrement volés aux jeunes filles attirées dans le piège.

Alors que le métis pris la décision de prendre quelques bijoux afin de pousser le shérif à se renseigner sur le chariot mais sans alerter les trafiquants, un bruit mat suivit d'un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Déséquilibré, Yaku tomba à la renverse, laissant échapper les bijoux. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour s'enfuir, car une silhouette massive entra dans la carriole, empêchant toute retraite. Et Yaku ne connaissait que trop bien cette silhouette : il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré hier soir et qui l'avait mis sur la piste des bijoux.

\- Ainsi donc, vous êtes des garçons... Ça ne m'étonne pas pour le grand dadais que je viens d'assommer, mais je me suis vraiment laissé prendre par ta taille des plus ridicule.

Bien qu'étant dans une situation ô combien dangereuse, Yaku se laissa prendre au jeu de l'homme et du se retenir d'asséner une réplique bien sentie, mais qui ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Le trafiquant, apparemment satisfait de voir le visage du métis se crisper, continua son discours, parfaitement conscient de sa supériorité :

\- Je m'appelle Jack, en fait. Je te dis ça, parce que je pense qu'on va rester un petit moment ensemble, toi et moi. Vois-tu, j'aime les garçons, alors ça m'arrange bien que tu en sois un, parce qu'il faut que je te l'avoue, mais j'en avais marre de courtiser ces gourgandines cupides. Je suis certain qu'avec toi, ça sera beaaauuucoup mieux.

Les yeux de Yaku s'écarquillèrent de terreur devant ce programme pas très réjouissant, et recula instinctivement. Sauf que c'était ce que Jack attendait : vif comme l'éclair, il quitta son poste devant la sortie de la carriole et arriva derrière Yaku. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de jaillir vers la sortie, mais le trafiquant avait été plus rapide, et il se retrouvait désormais plaqué contre ce dernier, qui, d'un coup sec sur la nuque, le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose que Yaku entendit fut un susurrement près de son oreille : « Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser... ».

* * *

Salut les loulous!

Me voici un peu en retard avec le chapitre 8! Bon, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, mais c'est le dernier qui est totalement écrit. J'essaierai de faire le chapitre 9 pour le mois prochain comme prévu, mais je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver... Dans ce cas, je le posterait dès que je l'aurais terminé, et je pense qu'on fera ça pour les chapitres qui suivront.

D'ailleurs, je suis pas certaine qu'il y ait beaucoup de chapitres restants à écrire... Je pense qu'il y en aura un ou deux en plus du chapitre 9, sans plus. On s'approche donc d'une conclusion, et j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant!

Allez, à la prochaine!


	9. Chapter 9

Attention! Alerte au lemon! (Je crois qu'on a pas le droit d'en écrire ici, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme d'aller sur AO3 où un délire du genre, en plus j'aime pas le graphisme du site, donc fuck). Rating MA, par conséquent, mais bon, si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je serais la dernière à vous blâmer, mais au moins j'ai fait mon boulot.

On se retrouve en bas pour le débrif'!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Humilié, voilà ce qu'était Yaku désormais. Il ne méritait plus d'autre nom que cet adjectif, qui dévoilait à cet instant précis toute sa faiblesse.

Les choses s'étaient à la fois passées très vite et très lentement, comme hors du temps. Pourtant, elles s'étaient belles et bien passées, il en était certain.

Le réveil avait été difficile, mais plus encore quand le métis avait pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire attaché dans un lit. Oui, attaché dans un lit, et pas n'importe comment.

Son corps était tiraillé entre les quatre extrémités du lit, ses mains sur la tête de lit, ses pieds sur le bout. Comme il n'atteignait pas exactement ce dernier, du mou avait été donné à ses liens, ce qui lui permit de remuer pitoyablement. Sauf que cette action n'eut pour effet que d'alerter son ravisseur qu'il était bien réveillé.

Jack s'était retourné, un air carnassier peint sur ses traits :

\- Ah, et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai eu peur de t'avoir tué par accident, tu as l'air si fragile...

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprocha de sa victime et lui caressa la joue. Par réflexe, Yaku mordit cette main qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et se prit une gifle en retour.

\- Écoute-moi bien : J'AI le droit de te faire mal, pas l'inverse. Tu es ma chose, et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de te le prouver. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras bien traité, si tu joues correctement ton rôle de femme...

L'esprit premièrement embrouillé de Yaku s'éclaircit alors brutalement. Ce qui allait se passer durant les prochaines minutes, heures, mois devint très clair. Et cela le terrifiait. Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore une once de fierté, car autrement il se serait sûrement fait dessus et aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en suppliant Jack de le tuer.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Yaku avait compris que la fierté résidait dans le fait de subir toutes les humiliations en se raccrochant à un espoir. Et cet espoir avait désormais un nom : Lev.

Oui, peut importe ce qu'il devait subir, il retrouverait Lev, il en avait l'intime conviction. Était-ce l'énergie du désespoir qui parlait ? Il n'en savait rien, il savait juste qu'il devait croire en ce rêve, aussi impossible qu'il paraisse.

Et c'est ce rêve qui lui permit de subir sans avoir envie de se tuer.

À chaque mouvement de Jack, Yaku pensait à Lev. Il était cependant incapable de remplacer le visage de Jack par celui du russe, car que ce soit l'homme ou l'adolescent, il ne voulait des attouchements de la part d'aucun des deux. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Jack prenait son temps, ce connard. Il caressait la bosse que formait le pénis de Yaku avec un plaisir non dissimulé : le brun pouvait presque le voir se lécher les babines. Son objectif n'était pas de se débattre, car il savait très bien que cela ferait beaucoup trop plaisir à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Non, il devait rester stoïque, et ce face à n'importe quelle stimulation.

Mais il devait admettre que cela était plus difficile que prévu, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pour autant jamais eu ce genre d'expérience, à part celles du plaisir solitaire.

En effet, la main de Jack se faisait de plus en plus insistante, pressant son engin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il était en érection. Yaku avait honte, mais il n'y pouvait rien, son corps réagissait, c'était tout.

C'est pour cela que quand Jack commença à retirer le pantalon de son « partenaire », Yaku ne fit aucun mouvement pour se débattre. Il avait déjà accepté ce qui allait se passer, et n'allait certainement pas donner la satisfaction à son ravisseur de voir son petit corps gesticuler, impuissant. Et cette stratégie sembla porter ses fruits, puisque l'homme s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Eh bien alors ? Je pensais que tu allais réagir de manière un peu plus véhémente.

Une fois de plus, Yaku ne répondit rien, se retenant de cracher sur le visage de Jack « de manière un peu plus véhémente » que ses bonnes manières ne lui permettraient.

Dans un soupir, Jack continua son monologue :

\- Bon, tu t'obstines dans ton mutisme ? Très bien, j'aurais simplement le plaisir de voir ton corps parler et pour toi, et qui sait, t'arracher un petit gémissement...

Très vite, Yaku se retrouva complètement nu. Jack se mit à le masturber franchement, et le métis devait reconnaître que les sensations qu'il percevait n'étaient pas désagréables. Bien au contraire, quand l'homme prit soudainement la verge de Yaku dans sa bouche, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, ce qui lui valut un regard appuyé de Jack, apparemment satisfait et décidé à continuer sur cette voie.

Yaku n'en pouvait plus. Il tentait vainement de contrôler ce corps qui ne savait résister à de telles sollicitations linguales. D'un soubresaut accompagné d'un bref cri de plaisir, il jouit. Il sentit Jack se délecter, tenter de récupérer la moindre goutte de liquide séminal qui pouvait rester au bout de son gland. Apparemment content de lui, l'homme se releva, et mouilla trois de ses doigts sur le pénis encore humide de son partenaire. Yaku avait envie de vomir, car, malgré sa maigre connaissance des plaisirs de la luxure, il se doutait bien d'où ces trois doigts allaient finir.

Et il ne se trompait pas, malheureusement.

D'une main apparemment experte, Jack écarta les fesses de Yaku, dévoilant son anus. Le regard empli d'excitation, il plongea d'abord un doigt à l'intérieur, et débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Au départ, Yaku ne ressentit aucun plaisir à cela, mais les trois doigts de Jack eurent tôt fait de le faire changer d'avis. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme insérait ses doigts dans l'anus de son partenaire, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, douleur qui finit par se faire remplacer par une douce sensation de chaleur.

Yaku était mortifié en voyant combien son corps et ses pensées n'étaient pas à l'unisson : le premier voulait que tout ceci continue, tandis que les secondes ne souhaitaient que son arrêt.

Étrangement, ce fut le second souhait qui fut exaucé, mais pas de la manière espérée par le métis. Jack retira ses doigts de l'orifice du plus petit, et commença à ôter son pantalon. Yaku tenta de rester impassible, mais une étincelle de détresse dans son regard le trahit. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, mais il ne parla pas, et Yaku supposa que ce pervers préférait encore le silence total à un monologue.

Une fois ses vêtements enlevés, Jack se colla plus encore à son partenaire que ce dernier ne le croyait possible. C'est alors que Yaku eut la sensation d'un membre dur qui se baladait au niveau de son entrejambe, cherchant à entrer au rythme des respirations haletantes de son propriétaire.

Cette recherche ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps et d'un coup sec, Jack fit rentrer son sexe dans l'anus de Yaku.

Le métis eut la sensation qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, tant son cri ressembla à une expiration brutale. Les deux mains de Jack se calèrent sur les fesses du plus petit, et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- C'est mon moment préféré. Tiens-toi bien, ça va secouer.

Et il commença à faire des va-et-vient avec son bassin, enfonçant plus profondément sa verge dans à l'intérieur de Yaku.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, et tentait désespérément de garder un semblant d'équilibre, car il ne voulait pas s'abandonner entièrement aux mains de Jack qui le soutenaient déjà à moitié. Il haletait, et sentait bien que le pénis de Jack touchait une zone sensible, la prostate, s'il se souvenait bien dans sa semi-conscience.

Mais ce fut l'homme qui céda au plaisir le premier.

Dans un dernier mouvement si violent que Yaku crut en avoir les hanches brisées, Jack poussa un râle de plaisir et Yaku sentit aussitôt un liquide jaillir à l'intérieur de lui et couler le long de ses cuisses.

Le trafiquant se retira assez lentement, Yaku ne tint plus et s'effondra. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il entendit Jack le détacher, se diriger vers la porte et parler d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'effort :

\- J'aurais adoré continuer, mais je vais me coucher. Tu m'as bien épuisé, petit Indien. Il y a une carafe pour te nettoyer, si tu en as envie, et un verre d'eau. Bonne nuit !

Yaku resta un long moment allongé, pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots là-dessus, où plus exactement il ne voulait pas mettre des mots là-dessus. Alors il se leva et se nettoya avec la carafe, frottant si violemment sa peau qu'elle en devint rouge. Il but ensuite son verre d'eau, et s'effondra d'un sommeil lourd dans son lit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il comprit qu'il avait été drogué, car il se trouvait dans un compartiment de wagon, la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Jack. Il comprit également qu'il avait pleuré durant son sommeil, considérant le fait que son visage était trempé de larmes. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore, mais Yaku refusa de montrer sa faiblesse une seule seconde de plus, quand il s'aperçut du visage satisfait de son ravisseur. À la place, il lui vomit consciencieusement sur les genoux, et cela lui paraissait être une punition adaptée, pour le moment.

* * *

Et re-bonjour!

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à CE genre de lemon, hein? Bon, sachez que j'ai eu cette idée quasiment dès que j'ai réfléchi au scénario de cette fanfiction (je n'avais donc pas 18 ans, ohlala la perverse). Bref, Yaku en voit de toutes les couleurs, mais qu'en est-il de Lev? Vous le saurez au prochain (et dernier, normalement) chapitre!

Tchao, tchao, tchao!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Quand Lev ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec deux genoux.

Cette rencontre, bien qu'assez surprenante, ne fut cependant pas la responsable du gémissement qu'il poussa quelques secondes après. Il fallait en effet incomber cette responsabilité au mal de tête lancinant qui lui donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Et ce mal de tête n'était lui-même pas causé par une gueule de bois, comme cela avait été le cas la veille, mais par une bosse phénoménale qui se formait à l'arrière de son crâne. En s'appuyant un peu trop sur la bosse de manière à pouvoir se relever, Lev hurla, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer définitivement les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient autour.

Une fois assis, Lev put enfin analyser la situation dans son ensemble. Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos, tout comme ses camarades de fortune. En se rappelant les derniers événements, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire en compagnie des disparues, qui avaient donc bien été enlevées par des trafiquants, comme le supposait si bien Yaku.

Une voix l'empêcha alors de continuer de s'extasier intérieurement sur la capacité du métis à avoir toujours raison, et il connaissait cette voix mieux que personne :

\- Lyovochka ! Je savais que tu finirais par me retrouver !

Sa sœur, Alisa, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, et entreprit immédiatement de se rapprocher de son frère avec forces coups de coude et glissement sur les genoux. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle se tordit le coup pour observer Lev, car bien que très grande, elle ne l'était pas autant que son géant de frère. Lev fut alors frappé par l'admiration qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa sœur : Il comptait donc autant pour certaines personnes, et ces dernières lui faisaient donc autant confiance ? Le jeune russe se rendit brusquement compte qu'il aurait aimé observer cette émotion dans le regard d'une autre personne, personne qui lui manquait terriblement en ce moment...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la question de sa sœur, et bredouilla pitoyablement :

\- Yaku..., ceci étant le seul mot qui lui venait présentement à l'esprit.

Étrangement, cette réponse mystique sembla satisfaire pleinement sa sœur, comme si leurs deux esprits communiquaient de manière parfaitement tordue :

\- Ah, le métis qui était avec nous ! C'est lui qui t'as aidé ? En même temps, il a l'air quand même un peu plus réfléchi que toi, parce que sinon je pense que j'aurais eu le temps d'être vendue au moins cinq fois !

Bien qu'un peu vexé par cette remarque, Lev devait admettre que sa sœur avait raison, que sans Yaku pour l'épauler, ils n'auraient jamais obtenu les informations nécessaires pour retrouver les disparues.

L'absence de Yaku lui broyait le cœur, et il se rappela que si lui avait été assommé, cette personne avait tout aussi bien pu faire du mal à son aîné. Mais pourquoi diable n'était-il pas ici, dans ce cas ?

Soudainement, un homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Toutes les femmes se figèrent, leurs yeux écarquillés de terreur et de colère mêlées. Lev comprit rapidement qu'il devait s'agir du chef des trafiquants, et sûrement le responsable de son enlèvement. Comme il dépassait les autres prisonnières d'une bonne tête, le chef se tourna rapidement vers lui, un sourire mauvais gravé sur les lèvres.

Même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée, Lev ne put s'empêcher de demander hargneusement :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Yaku, espèce de gros malade !

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup de genou dans le menton, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se mordit violemment la langue, répandant du sang dans sa bouche.

\- Écoute-moi bien sale girafe. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas tué, même si ton sort futur ne me paraît pas plus enviable, à savoir esclave d'une vieille harpie dont tu devras satisfaire les désirs les plus tordus. Quant à ton ami, je me le réserve, mais je n'ai pas pu résister avant notre mariage : il était si mignon quand il a joui...

Lev, tout en crachant subtilement du sang sur la chaussure de Jack, se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir par la même occasion.

Son futur tel qu'il était dépeint par Jack lui semblait terriblement peu attractif, mais, s'il comprenait bien les sous-entendus du trafiquant, celui de Yaku serait encore pire. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, par n'importe quel moyen.

Cependant, une autre personne avait été touchée par la conversation entre Lev et Jack. Une indienne se leva malgré ses liens, tremblante, mais Lev aurait été bien incapable de dire si cela était du à la colère ou à la peur.

\- Vous... vous avez parlé de Yaku ?

Elle paraissait encore jeune, mais son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Jack se retourna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et un affreux pressentiment tordit soudain les entrailles de Lev.

\- Encore une rebelle ? Enfin, c'est dommage, tu ne fais pas partie des plus jeunes, ni des plus jolies, je crois même qu'on t'as ramassée dans la rue...

Jack continuait de marmonner, et Lev constata avec horreur que le cow-boy sortait son pistolet de poche. Paralysé de terreur, il ne bougea pas, même quand Jack pressa la détente.

Jack était fou, complètement fou, et Lev se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Il avait tué un être humain, de sang-froid, sans aucune raison valable. Et Lev lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Lev avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion, mais il se rendit amèrement compte que dernièrement, il réfléchissait beaucoup plus qu'il n'agissait. Et là, il aurait DU agir, pour toutes ces fois où ses actions avaient menées à des erreurs à cause d'un manque de jugeote.

Car l'indienne tuée n'était pas n'importe qui, Lev l'avait bien compris. S'il avait bien enregistré ce que Yaku lui avait dit, il s'agissait d'Ayanna, sa mère.

La mère de Yaku, celle qu'il n'avait plus jamais revue depuis ses sept ans environ. Yaku ne paraissait pas lui porter une affection particulière, mais c'était sa mère bon sang, sa mère. Personne ne devrait avoir à perdre sa mère à dix-huit ans, même si elle est quasiment une étrangère.

Lev bouillait de colère. Il laissa partir Jack, qui, après avoir accompli son ignominie, était reparti toujours marmonnant. Il fallait qu'il change, et ce dès maintenant. Et étrangement, ce fut Jack qui lui donna cette occasion inespérée : le meurtrier partit en laissant la porte ouverte.

Certaines prisonnières l'avaient remarqué elles aussi, mais, terrifiées, elles n'osaient pas réagir.

Pour Lev, ce fut l'élément déclencheur qui fit se mettre en marche son plan, de la même manière que le wagon dans lequel ils étaient enfermés commença à bouger, entraîné par la locomotive.

Pour être exact, Lev n'avait pas vraiment de plan, il prenait les éléments comme ils venaient et faisait avec. Pour le moment, cela lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Et miraculeusement, cette technique, bien que légèrement hasardeuse, fonctionna.

Un bout de bois pointu dépassait d'une des parois du wagon, et Lev s'y traîna, indifférent au sang qui gouttait de sa bouche. Les prisonnières, Alisa comprise, se turent devant la détermination qui se lisait dans les yeux du jeune aux cheveux gris.

Aussitôt arrivé, Lev commença à frotter frénétiquement ses liens sur le bout de bois, mais ne put retenir quelques gémissements de douleur quand ce même bout de bois lui entailla les mains à plusieurs reprises.

Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux quelques instants plus tard. Lev se rendit compte trop tard que ses multiples blessures lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup trop de sang. Sur le point de s'évanouir, il rampa jusqu'à la porte par laquelle était sortie Jack.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, mais il se refusait à laisser Yaku et les autres prisonnières dans cette situation. Pourtant, tout en lui disait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, fort heureusement à quelques centimètres de la tête de Lev, qui autrement se serait évanoui pour de bon. Cette ouverture de porte fut suivi par deux mocassins juste dans le champ de vision de notre ami rampant, puis d'une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître tant elle lui semblait incongrue en cette situation :

\- Besoin d'aide, grande perche ?

* * *

Salut la compagnie!

Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Qui n'est bien entendu pas le dernier chapitre, c'était une boutade. Imaginez un peu une fin pareille... Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Bref, j'ai effectivement réussi à faire durer l'intrigue pendant un chapitre supplémentaire, qui sera bel et bien le dernier, car je l'ai terminé! Bon, la fin du chapitre est particulièrement insoutenable, tout en sachant que la personne qui vient en aide à notre ami est TRÈÈÈÈÈS difficile à trouver (une boutade, une fois de plus). La mort d'Ayanna était prévue depuis longtemps, mais j'ai longuement hésité sur si elle devait se dérouler devant Yaku ou non. Le résultat est là, je ne me sentais pas d'écrire une scène larmoyante, et j'ai trouvé la possible réaction de Lev plus intéressante.

J'espère que cela vous à plu, on se retrouve au mois prochain pour le dernier chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Chayton, car c'était bien lui, regardait présentement Lev avec une grande satisfaction. En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait dominer ce géant.

Lev, justement, accepta sans rechigner cette main secourable qui lui permit de se relever, et par la même occasion de s'écrouler sur le Sioux, qui chancela sous son poids. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite.

\- Bon Lev, j'ai là de quoi te soigner superficiellement, mais il va falloir t'envoyer au campement de toute urgence. Hier, cette saleté de trafiquant nous a contournés afin de ne pas avoir à nous affronter, Adriel et moi. Dès qu'on a compris ce qui s'était passé, on a prévenu Wakiza, qui a retrouvé votre trace grâce à son réseau, et nous a envoyés vous chercher. Une partie du groupe va t'emmener au camp, et l'autre va sauver Yaku.

Durant toute cette explication, Chayton avait entrepris de recouvrir Lev de bandages de manière très peu délicate, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grimacer. Mais cette même grimace s'arrêta immédiatement quand le Russe entendit la fin du plan :

\- Je viens avec vous, il est hors de question que j'abandonne Yaku !

Chayton soupira, comme s'il se doutait déjà qu'il allait devoir affronter un refus plus ou moins catégorique :

\- Lev, tu es conscient que si tu continues ainsi, tu vas mourir ? (cela est bien entendu faux, mais Chayton tenait à faire réagir Lev)

\- Je m'en balance ! Tu crois que Yaku a envie d'être sauvé par les gens qui l'ont abandonné quand il était petit, et qui le traitent comme un étranger ?

Surpris par la véhémence des paroles de Lev, Chayton recula. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon, ayant plutôt été du côté de ceux qui voulaient chasser Yaku du village. Reprenant contenance, il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire entendre raison à Lev, mais celui-ci n'avait manifestement pas terminé son discours :

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, de n'avoir aucun endroit dans lequel on se sent chez soi ? Je le connais depuis quelque jours seulement, et je sais qu'il n'est à sa place ni avec vous, ni à Dustown...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, on va sauver ta princesse, prince charmant.

Immédiatement, Lev rougit violemment. Ces paroles le gênaient autant qu'elles le... soulageaient ?

Oui, soulager était bien le mot. Chayton avait réussi, même en étant un peu brutal, à mettre des mots sur ce que Lev ressentait pour Yaku : de l'amour.

Enfin, rien n'était moins sur, ça ne faisait après tout que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est que Lev avait bien envie d'être la personne avec qui Yaku se sentirait comme chez lui, et que ce n'était pas en restant les bras croisés qu'il allait obtenir ce souhait.

Lev sauta donc sur un cheval amené par le groupe de « sauvetage de Yaku », le premier groupe étant parti délivrer les prisonnières pour les ramener au village. Cette opération se fit bien évidemment avec le train en marche et un cheval lancé au triple galop, la rendant particulièrement périlleuse. Lev crut mourir au moins cinq fois, mais son physique de girafe lui permit d'atteindre le cheval sans difficultés majeures.

Restait maintenant à trouver dans quel wagon était caché le métis.

Comme prévu, le délicieux vomi de Yaku ayant « malencontreusement » atterri sur les genoux de Jack fit son petit effet.

Retenant un juron, le trafiquant se précipita vers les toilettes, tout en maugréant à son prisonnier de rester à sa place s'il ne voulait pas avoir une punition dont il se souviendrait à leur arrivée.

Mais Yaku s'en fichait, de toute façon, drogué comme il l'était, il ne se voyait même pas aller au bout du compartiment qu'ils étaient les seuls à occuper.

Cependant, cette pause éloignée de Jack allait lui permettre de faire le point sur sa situation sans la présence ô combien dérangeante de ce sale type.

Donc, en se mettant à la place du cerveau psychopathe de Jack, Yaku comprenait globalement qu'il allait passer le restant de sa vie comme femme de ce dernier. Les vêtements féminins qu'il portait ainsi que la sensation d'un léger rembourrage au niveau de la poitrine étayaient cette théorie.

Pour finir, et c'est là que le bât blesse, Yaku se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de se sortir convenablement de cette affaire sordide.

En effet, la probabilité qu'il sorte de son compartiment telle la furie droguée qu'il était, qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse croire à son histoire et le protéger, et tout ça en l'espace des quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant que Jack sorte des toilettes lui semblait assez faible, pour ne pas dire carrément nulle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir malgré tout du compartiment pour mettre à exécution ce plan douteux (foutu pour foutu, tout valait mieux que rester une seule seconde de plus à penser à son avenir selon Jack), il entendit le galop de plusieurs chevaux juste à côté de sa fenêtre, et sa surprise fut telle qu'il en tomba à terre, guère aidé par l'instabilité que lui procuraient ses bottines à talons.

Ce galop fut suivi d'un hurlement absolument terrifiant, mais également synonyme de bonnes nouvelles, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de Lev.

Éberlué, Yaku vit alors apparaître à sa fenêtre son gigantesque ami, qui semblait être sur un cheval lancé au triple galop. Celui-ci hurla de nouveau, et Yaku comprit alors qu'il y avait des mots derrière ce hurlement :

\- Saute, Yaku !

Le métis aperçut au loin Chayton, et comprit plus ou moins qu'ils étaient venus le sauver.

Cependant, bien que ce sauvetage lui paraisse assez positif, la perspectif de sauter d'un train en marche pour atterrir dans les bras de Lev juché sur un cheval galopant ne lui semblait pas des plus réjouissante.

Lev répéta son cri à la manière d'un mantra, mais Yaku ne s'en trouvait pas plus apaisé pour autant. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la possibilité qu'avait Jack de sortir des toilettes à n'importe quel moment, et se décida à enjamber la fenêtre.

Désormais à califourchon, Yaku se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir arriver jusqu'à ce foutu cheval.

Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps. Lev, faisant preuve d'un équilibre jusqu'alors jamais démontré, prit résolument Yaku dans ses bras et le déposa devant lui, comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Yaku eut la brève impression d'être un chat coincé dans un arbre et que l'on vient de faire descendre. Mais cette impression fut brutalement interrompue par le rugissement de Jack, qui ne tarda pas à enjamber la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme son bien.

Tout d'abord tétanisé, Yaku eut la certitude que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'une parenthèse certes bien agréable, mais qu'il allait désormais revenir dans le wagon et se faire frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Mais un déclic se produisit alors, et, tout en s'agrippant à Lev, Yaku entreprit de délacer une de ses bottines à talon et de la balancer dans la tête de Jack. Cette opération faite, il se retourna et embrassa fougueusement celui qui se trouvait derrière lui (plus tard, Yaku nia totalement avoir fait cette action de son propre chef, prétextant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un des effets secondaires de la drogue).

Lev répondit donc hardiment à son baiser, tout ceci sur un fond de hurlements de rage et de douleur de Jack, et Chayton qui leur criait de regarder un peu où ils allaient.

Bref, que du romantique.

Lev reprit rapidement les rênes de son cheval... avant de s'écrouler sur Yaku, ses blessures aux mains et au nez ayant finalement eu raison de sa force titanesque.

Bien qu'un peu paniqué, Yaku fit ce que son instinct lui guidait de faire, c'est à dire prendre en main le cheval et suivre Chayton, convaincu que celui-ci le conduirait au campement, où le chaman pourrait réparer le nez de Lev.

L'arrivée au village fut une véritable délivrance pour le brun, car Lev avait manqué plusieurs fois de tomber du cheval, et Yaku avait été bien en peine pour le retenir.

Le chaman prit le relai, et Lev se retrouva avec un emplâtre sur le pif qui lui donnait un air absolument grotesque. S'ensuivit alors le récit des aventures respectives de nos deux héros, qui seraient bien retournés assassiner Jack à coup de bottines à talon si Wakiza ne les avait pas arrêtés pour donner à Yaku des vêtements décents.

Enfin, les deux s'en allèrent main dans la main, à la tête du cortège triomphal de jeunes filles prêtes à retourner chez elles, et les deux garçons avaient la ferme intention de récupérer la concession pour s'y installer tout les deux, quitte à expliquer aux Haiba, que en effet, la Golden River ne contenait plus d'or depuis longtemps déjà.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour, tralala!

Je suis vraiment trèèès fière de vous présenter la fin de cette histoire, même si, comme d'habitude, j'aurais aimé avoir atteint la vingtaine de chapitres. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis pour le moment incapable de faire se développer mes histoires jusqu'à ce niveau-là.

Bref, la fin est un peu rapide pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était très floue dans mon esprit, et je l'ai donc inventée au fur et à mesure de l'écriture: par exemple, l'épisode de la bottine à talon et du baiser n'était pas du tout prévu, et j'avais totalement oublié l'existence des jeunes filles enlevées jusqu'aux dernières lignes, et il a donc bien fallu que je les rajoute dans la scène finale.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu, et que certains continueront à regarder mes travaux, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter là!


End file.
